


Someone Strong

by Postal_Ninja



Series: The Warrior and the Huntress [1]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, My First AO3 Post, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sexual Content, Some Humor, spoilers for chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postal_Ninja/pseuds/Postal_Ninja
Summary: A chance comment by an inebriated Z'aanta changes the course of H'aanit and Olberic's relationship in a way neither of them expected.A sweeping love story for an underrepresented pairing from Octopath Traveler. Set Post-Chapter 4 for H'aanit, and at Chapter 4 for Olberic.
Relationships: Alfyn Greengrass & H'aanit, Alfyn Greengrass & Olberic Eisenberg, H'aanit & Z'aanta (Octopath Traveler), Olberic Eisenberg & Philip, Olberic Eisenberg & Therion, Olberic Eisenberg/H'aanit, Primrose Azelhart & H'aanit
Series: The Warrior and the Huntress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774747
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this before having finished H'aanit's story in my playthrough of the game, so if it seems odd that there's no mention of anything that happened in Marsalim, it's because I felt like I would need to shoehorn it in, and so chose not to include it.
> 
> Opening scene is inspired by H'aanit's chapter 2 travel banter with Olberic.
> 
> These two are absolutely my OTP, and I couldn't seem to find any content for their ship anywhere in the fandom. So I turned my headcanon into this fic, because they give me LIFE! I hope I'm not the only one, and that other (H'aanberic? Olbenit?) shippers will enjoy my take on this relationship.

_**Stonegard Tavern** _

  
  
H'annit smiled over her mug of mead and rolled her eyes at hearing Z'aanta exaggerating his exploits once again. His audience was Olberic, whom she has warned of her master's penchant for embellishment.

“I tellen thee, the size of the beast was beyond imagining! And yet still, one arrow from my quiver was all it tooketh!”

The old man's speech was beginning to slur; the three of them had been at the tavern since early evening and it was now long passed the stretching of the shadows of night. It seemed that for every mug that H'annit and Olberic finished, Z'aanta would consume two.

Olberic chuckled deep in his throat, a warm and rich sound. "Most impressive," he admitted. "I should have liked to have seen it myself."

Z'aanta smiled crookedly. "Ah, dost thou doubt me, Olberic? Tellen him, H'annit."

H'aanit leveled her gaze at her master. "Tellen him what? That my master inflatest the greatness of his deeds when he is in his cups? He knoweth this."

Her response elicited a hearty laugh from Olberic, and a widening of Z'aanta's eyes. "H'aanit, thou woundest me," her master dramatically replied. His expression softened, "Ah, lass... 'tis good to spenden time with thee again. I never doubted that thou wouldst succeeden in rescuing me."

Z'aanta gestured his mug towards Olberic. "And Sir Olberic! I must thanken thee for thy part in helping H'aanit with her quest. She is most fortunate to haven such a strong companion to rely on."

Olberic lifted his mug in turn. "It was my honor. Though I am certain she could have managed on her own; she is quite skilled in the art of the fight. A credit to your training."

Z'aanta laughed and bellowed, "That she is! To H'aanit!" and proceeded to drain his mug.

H'aanit blushed. "Stoppen that, both of you. You aren embarrassing me."

Z'aanta regarded his apprentice fondly. "'Tis deserved praise, girl. Thou makest thy old master proud." Turning his unsteady gaze towards Olberic, he continued, "H'aanit be like a daughter to me. And as such, I want only the best for her. And an honorable, noble man such as thyself wouldst be an ideal match for her. I would gladly accepten thee as her mate, shouldst thou wishest it."

H'aanit's eyes widened and the blood drained from her face. " _Master!_ We aren not..." She was too flustered to continue.

Olberic cleared his throat, and seemed at a loss for words. Finally, he replied, "That is most generous of you, Z'aanta. Now, perhaps we have had enough mead for one night?"

Z'aanta snorted. " _Pah!_ Thou thinkest those the careless words of a man too full of drink? I know my own mind, and would sayen the same were I sober. Besides, I did not drinken that much. Still..." he rose, a bit unstable on his feet, "I should see if Natalia hath any food left from dinner she needeth help eating. I bid you both a good night."

Laying a hand on H'aanit's shoulder as he walked past, Z'aanta made his way out of the tavern, only bumping into one table before reaching the door.

H'aanit could feel her cheeks burning. She dared not look at Olberic. How could her master have been so careless with his words? She felt as if she could die of shame.

After a moment of silence that seemed an eternity, Olberic spoke; "Perhaps we should return to the inn and retire for the night."

Eyes firmly fixed to the table, H'aanit agreed. "Yes. Leten us return to the others."

They rose, Olberic leaving a handful of coins on the table, and made their way out into the night.

The air was chill and the moon rose majestically into the sky, illuminating the empty streets before them. They walked in silence. H'aanit's mind raced, and she feared to imagine what Olberic might be thinking. Would Z'aanta's words create awkwardness where there was now friendship? She turned in the direction of the inn.

"A moment, H'aanit," Olberic said. She turned to look at him. "I would that we spoke."

"If thou wishest it..." As she returned to stand with him near the stone wall, she felt her stomach sink.

Olberic turned to rest his hands on the stonework railing, gazing up at the moon. H'aanit waited, anxious to hear what he would say.

"What Z'aanta spoke of..." he began softly, "I admit, it is something I have myself considered."

H'aanit's mouth dropped open in surprise. She had not expected this. Hoped, perhaps, but not expected.

"Thou hast? Truly?"

"Yes," he replied. "And I dared not speak of it for fear you did not return my interest. But as the subject has already been broached..." he turned his head to look at her, "I would have you know my feelings."

H'aanit's heart raced. She was at a loss for words, though she felt she should say something.

Olberic continued, "These past months spent traveling together, I have grown... fond of you. I have always admired you for your strength and your skill with the bow, but as I have come to know you as a woman, that admiration has become something... more."

"Olberic, I..." she faltered. "I know not what to say."

Turning to face her, Olberic took her hand in his own. "You need say nothing if you think of me only in friendship. Our relationship need not change... unless you wish it to."

H'aanit took a deep breath and tried to form her frenzied thoughts into words. Curse her lack of eloquence!

"I... I am quite... fond of thee, as well," she began. "More than fond, truthfully..."

Olberic's worried frown slowly turned into a wide grin, as if he could not contain the expression. "I am most glad to hear it."

H'aanit blushed. "I did not imagine that thou feltest the same. Now that I know thou dost... I am unsure how to proceed. I... have little experience in matters of the heart... "

Olberic raised his hand to brush a lock of hair from her face. Gazing into her eyes, he asked, "May I kiss you, H'aanit?"

Her stomach leaped at his words. A mix of apprehension and longing warred within her. "Yes..." she whispered.

Cradling her face with his hand, Olberic leaned in slowly and brushed his lips to hers. His touch sent her soaring, and she melted into his arms. Wrapped around each other, their kisses deepened, yet they did not rush. Olberic took his time exploring her mouth with his own, his tongue teasing her lips apart. She moaned softly and responded in kind. She could taste the mead on his tongue.

A few moments later, they separated, foreheads touching, breathing in each other's scent. Olberic smelled masculine, like stained leather and freshly turned earth. It sent a jolt of longing through her loins.

Olberic stepped back slightly, brought her hand to his lips for a kiss, and smiled. H'aanit blushed furiously.

A thought brought her back to reality, and she sighed. "What shall we tellen the others? Oh, how Primrose wilt teasen me!"

Olberic shook his head. "We need not tell them anything, if that is your wish. What happens between us is no concern of theirs."

She thought a moment. "Yes, I would preferen that. I know not how I would liven with the embarrassment of everyone knowing. As thou sayest, what happeneth between us is for us to knowen."

"Just so." Olberic kissed her forehead. "I look forward to us spending more time together, but for the moment, shall we return to the inn?"

Loathe for their encounter to end, H'aanit agreed nonetheless.

* * *

Walking back to the inn with H'aanit, Olberic felt as if on a cloud. Though he had initially panicked when Z'aanta had spoken the thoughts that Olberic himself had been envisioning for weeks, he was now grateful to the old man for his tactlessness. He could not believe his good fortune, that the remarkable woman he had been carrying a torch for would hold a similar regard for him. He knew the grin plastered on his face was telling, but couldn't manage to alter his expression.

As they approached their destination, a shadow in his peripheral vision resolved itself into Therion. Olberic bid H'aanit return to the inn, assuring her he would catch up, before approaching the thief.

"Olberic. Nice night," Therion said, taking a bite from an apple.

"Indeed," Olberic agreed.

"So... You and H'aanit, huh?" Therion was nothing if not direct.

Olberic sighed. "And how would you happen to know about that?" he asked.

Therion snorted. "It doesn't take a scholar to figure it out. The way you two have been moon-eyed at each other these past few weeks, and now you just happen to come back to the inn together at this time of night, both smiling like your faces are stuck that way... Plus your cravat's crooked." Olberic wanted to smack Therion's impudent grin right off his face.

"Nevertheless... I would appreciate it if you kept your observations to yourself. This is between myself and H'aanit and does not concern you. There is no need to speak of it with the others."

"Oh, I wouldn't be surprised if they know what's going on. Some of them, at least," Therion shrugged. "Alfyn's had a knowing look whenever you two are within arm's reach of each other for a while now, but I'll wager Cyrus is as oblivious as ever. Anyway, don't worry yourself; I have no desire to discuss your love life with anybody. I have better things to do." And with that, he walked away.

Olberic heaved a heavy sigh, and opened the door to the inn.

"Ah, Olberic!" Cyrus hailed him, seated in the common room with a large tome on his lap. "You are quite late returning, but if you could spare a moment before retiring to help me with something? Splendid! I was just studying this history of Hornburg and was hoping you could clarify a point..."

* * *

Returning to the women's apartments, H'aanit greeted the others, surprised that even young Tressa was still awake at this hour, and went to kneel by Linde, who was curled up by the fireplace. She scratched the snow leopard's ears and smiled, thinking of all that had transpired with Olberic.

She noticed Primrose rising from the table where she, Ophilia, and Tressa had been playing cards. Prim came and sat by H'aanit on the edge of the nearest bed.

"You seem to be in a good mood tonight, H'aanit," she remarked.

"Hmm?" was H'aanit's absent-minded response, as she continued to lavish Linde with affectionate scratches.

"Yes. You're humming." Primrose's lopsided smile was decidedly curious. "I don't believe I've ever heard you hum before." She continued in a low voice, "I wonder... could something have happened while you were spending an evening at the tavern with a certain tall, handsome knight?"

H'aanit's hand froze in Linde's fur. She could feel her cheeks heating. _How_ did Primrose know?

Feigning ignorance, she resumed her ministrations to her furry companion. "I know not what thou meanest, Primrose."

Primrose's soft laugh was mocking. "Oh, come on, H'aanit..." She leaned in and continued, "Ever since that time that Olberic borrowed your axe and stripped down to his shirtsleeves to chop firewood, you haven't stopped staring at him every chance you get. You clearly admire the man, and I don't just mean his skill with a blade."

H'aanit was shocked. Had she been _that_ transparent?

"Gods..." H'aanit whispered. "Doth _everyone_ knowen??"

Tressa chose this moment to chime in. "Hey, what are you two talking about over there? Are you finding out why H'aanit's smiling and humming?"

H'aanit's eyebrows rose nearly to her hairline.

Luckily, Primrose was quick to the punch. "Go to bed, Tressa. A little girl like you shouldn't be up this late."

"Hey!" Tressa was all indignation. "Who are you calling little? And you're not my mom, you can't tell me what to do!" Nevertheless, Tressa put the cards away, and dutifully made her way to her bed, grumbling the whole while. Ophilia seemed to be trying not to laugh, but also followed suit.

Primrose leaned in to H'aanit again and whispered, "I expect to hear details, H'aanit. And if you have any questions, any at all, do ask me." Primrose was positively beaming with smugness as she rose. "I think I'll turn in too. Good night, H'aanit."

H'aanit was too stunned to reply. She instead put out the candles and got into bed. It was a long time before she slept, as her mind was filled with thoughts of Olberic, of her conversation with Primrose, and of what the morrow might bring.

* * *

They spent a few more days in Stonegard, as Cyrus had business with the bookbinders' guild. When not otherwise occupied, H'aanit's thoughts would inevitably turn to Olberic. The two of them did manage to find some brief moments together, though with six other traveling companions, contriving believable excuses was becoming increasingly difficult. They spent time together training, which H'aanit enjoyed, but she longed for a moment of seclusion so that they might indulge in more intimacy.

They found it the evening before they were set to resume their journey. H'aanit offered to supplement the party's provisions with a fresh catch, and Olberic casually volunteered to join her on the hunt. They made their way into the woods north of the town, and once out of sight of prying eyes, their mouths soon found one another, with more urgency than before.

After some time spent kissing heatedly, their hands wandering over each other's bodies, they slowed and broke off, breathing heavily. Olberic buried his face in her hair, inhaled deeply, and moaned. "Gods, H'aanit, this hunt was a good idea."

H'aanit's answering chuckle was low in her throat. "I did not wishen to continue traveling before we could spenden more time alone. There will be precious little of that on the road." She found his mouth again, slower this time, lazily sucking his lower lip between hers. She finished off the kiss with a gentle nip of her teeth. Olberic chuckled and tightened his arms around her. She laid her head on his broad chest with a content sigh.

Olberic held her close, his hand caressing her back. "My dear H'aanit..." he began, a hint of a question in his voice, "there is something I would ask you."

Curious, she looked up at him. He seemed hesitant, uncertainty in his eyes.

"I do not wish to pry, but I have wondered... have you ever made love?"

H'aanit could not help but blush. She was not accustomed to speaking of such things openly. Olberic rushed in to reassure her, "I did not mean to offend; but you spoke of being inexperienced in matters of the heart. I simply wished to know where we stood on the subject, but we need not discuss it, if that is your preference."

H'aanit shook her head. "I understood thy intent," she told him. Trying to shake off her embarrassment, she cleared her throat. "Truthfully, I... have not. It was not a thing I have putten much thought towards. Until recently, that is..." That final admission redoubled the color in her cheeks.

Olberic kissed her forehead. "I am glad you chose to tell me. Rest assured, how we proceed in that regard is entirely at your discretion. I do not wish to pressure you into anything you are not prepared for."

H'aanit sighed in relief. "I thank thee. Though I have... considered... that we may," she faltered. "I know that it will comen, in time. But I do not think I am ready, as of yet."

"Just so, and that is why I leave the decision in your hands. You will tell me, when the time comes?"

"Yes." She stood on her tiptoes to deposit a final kiss to his waiting mouth. "But now, we may want to catchen something, otherwise our hunt pretext will be exposed."

Olberic smiled and released her, gesturing for her to lead the way.

* * *

The party journeyed onward towards Riverford, where Olberic hoped to find the mercenary captain Werner, the man responsible for the fall of Hornburg. Each step towards the end of his journey brought more focus to Olberic's mind, though admittedly his heart was still occupied by H'aanit. As she had predicted, once they had set out there was little occasion for the two of them to be alone. A meaningful glance here, a brief stolen kiss there, but no more. He often saw her in hushed conversation with Primrose, and by the color of H'aanit's face (he found her propensity towards blushing quite endearing) suspected they were discussing him. He did not resent Primrose being aware of their relationship; he knew she was knowledgeable in regards to such things, and thought it might be helpful for H'aanit to have another woman's ear at her disposal. He briefly wondered if Therion had broken his promise not to speak of what he knew, but suspected that Primrose had come to the conclusion herself.

The day came when they reached Riverford, and Olberic now felt prepared to face Werner. In their brief conversations leading to their arrival, H'aanit had offered him words of encouragement, and expressed that she would stand with him in whatever way she could. He was grateful to her for her support, and felt certain that he could achieve his goal with her there by his side.

* * *

H'aanit found Olberic sitting near a cliffside on the edge of Riverford. He seemed pensive since having defeated Werner, and she worried for him. She approached and sat beside him. Heedless of who might be watching, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She did not protest.

"I have had much occasion for thought," he began wistfully. "I believe I now know the purpose for which I swing my blade."

H'aanit said nothing, and only listened.

"I failed to protect my king all those years ago... but there are many who still need protecting. And so, I believe my duty is not yet over; not while I can still draw my blade in their defense."

"A noble cause," H'aanit agreed, "and one to which, I think, thou art well suited."

He looked at her with a half-smile. "Thank you, dearest." Leaning his head against hers, he sighed.

"Where wilst thou go now?" H'aanit hadn't wanted to think about it, but knew they may need to eventually separate, their respective journeys now over.

"Back to Cobbleston, I suppose," he said while looking off into the distance. "There are people there who need me. My... family, of sorts." He smiled. "There is a young boy by the name of Philip who extracted a promise from me that I train him in use of the sword. You would like him, I think."

H'aanit smiled sadly.

"I had thought..." Olberic began, "hoped... that perhaps you might come with me?"

H'aanit was conflicted. She hadn't seen her home in S'warkii since her journey began, and had never been away for so long before. But to leave Olberic...

"I have worried over the safety of my village and her people since beginning this journey," she replied slowly, "How would they fare without me there to protecten them?"

"I see..." Olberic replied, sadness in his voice.

"However..." H'aanit continued, "with my master's return, I can resten assured that my people aren well taken care of."

Olberic looked up, his eyes hopeful.

"I believe I should very much like to meeten this Philip," H'aanit finished with a smile.

Olberic rushed to wrap his arms around her and crushed his mouth to hers, surprising her in his intensity. She responded in kind.

* * *

The morrow saw them bid farewell to their companions. It was a bittersweet affair after so much time spent in one another's company, so many adventures shared and trials overcome. Doing away with pretext, Olberic openly stood with his arm around H'aanit's shoulders ("I knew it!" cried Tressa triumphantly. Cyrus alone seemed surprised). With promises to write to one another, some tears, and not a few wistful sighs, the eight became two. The lingering sadness at this parting stayed with Olberic and H'aanit throughout the first day of their journey back to Cobbleston. Though they were finally alone, they could not help but reminisce about time spent with their companions and express how much they would miss them (even Therion, Olberic admitted). Their first night together was spent in near silence, as they lay by their campfire wrapped in each other's arms, thoughts of their friends ever present until sleep finally found them.

* * *

Despite missing their friends, as their journey continued, Olberic had cause to be grateful for their absence. Each night when they made camp, H'aanit was growing bolder in her advances. He made sure to be mindful of his promise to her, not to press her beyond what she deemed appropriate, though his libido did protest the limitations. The first night that she had graced him with the sight of her breasts, he had thought he might burst from his longing for her. He was ashamed to think that there had been several times when he had needed to sneak off while she slept and take himself in hand to appease his yearning. He was not a boy of twelve; a man his age should be able to control himself. Nevertheless, the effect she was having on him was nearly beyond his restraint. As much as he was enjoying their journey, he looked forward to their arrival to Cobbleston, so he could distract himself more readily until she saw fit to invite him into her bed. He felt like a lecher for being so overcome by base attraction, and took to training with the sword as the sun set, to focus his mind and exhaust his body. H'aanit chose to hunt during this time, and being briefly apart seemed to help him cool his ardor. Though holding her body close at night would seemingly undo whatever progress he thought he had achieved. It was going to be a long journey.

* * *

H'aanit almost found herself hoping they never reached Cobbleston. Having Olberic all to herself was better than she could have hoped. They talked as they traveled by daylight, getting to know one another on a deeper level, and she considered each nugget of new information a priceless treasure. She hadn't found Olberic to be the most forthcoming of her companions when they had initially met, but now he was opening up to her in ways he hadn't before, and she was growing increasingly enamored of him the more she learned. He was so good and kind, seemingly without vice, and his sense of honor was genuine, no mere façade. He treated her with such respect that she almost felt undeserving. Even Linde seemed to accept him, sitting next to him by the campfire and letting him scratch her ears in the way that she liked. It made H'aanit smile to see that her closest friend was also taken with Olberic.

And H'aanit could not ignore the ways in which he made her feel when they settled in together at night. She looked forward to setting up camp more than anything, so that they might share in the intimacy she had come to crave. She was feeling more and more comfortable in exploring Olberic's body and having him do the same with hers. Perhaps not quite to the point of lovemaking yet, but she knew it likely wouldn't be long now. She often thought about her discussions with Primrose, who had explained to her what to expect, and though she still had doubts about whether she would do things right when the time came, she was growing in confidence.

She had been tempted, once, to just ask Olberic to ravish her then and there, when they were wrapped up in one another at the end of the day. They were both bare to the waist, with Olberic on top of her, his tongue against hers, and his hand squeezing her breast. She could feel the firm length of his manhood pressed against her through his trousers, her legs wrapped around his hips. He had begun to grind against her, and the sensation was... marvelous. It was almost more than she could bear, but then he suddenly stopped and pulled away. He seemed so abashed, apologizing profusely for what he considered crossing a line. His frustration evident, he then stalked off into the woods before she has a chance to tell him that she had enjoyed it. She had time to cool off before he returned and realized it may have been for the best that she didn't give in to her urges. Primrose had given her a tea she could drink to prevent a babe from forming within her womb. If Olberic had made love to her without her first drinking the tea... she did not want such a complication to present itself at this point in their relationship. She was nearly asleep when Olberic returned. He kissed her forehead and apologized again. She told him not to worry, and that he had not offended her. They fell asleep after that.

Eventually, they did reach Cobbleston. As they approached the village, H'aanit confided to Olberic that she was anxious about meeting the people who were important to him. He reassured her that they would be as fond of her as he himself was, and would accept her if for no other reason than the fact that he had chosen her. She smiled, and allowed him to take her hand in his as they reached the village.


	2. Chapter 2

H'aanit heard Olberic sigh contentedly as they entered Cobbleston. He hailed the watchman on guard as they approached, who smiled broadly in recognition.

"Sir Olberic! It is good to see you returned safely to us! How was your journey? And who is your friend?"

Olberic clapped the man on the shoulder. "Well met, Dirk. My journey was quite fulfilling, but I am glad to be home. This is H'aanit, and this is her companion, Linde."

Dirk's eyes grew wide upon noticing the snow leopard. H'aanit couldn't help but grin at Olberic's consideration for her friend.

"An honor to meet you, milady," Dirk bowed. He continued to glance at Linde warily from the corner of his eye. H'aanit politely returned his greeting.

"Would you be so good as to inform the village headman of our arrival, Dirk?" Olberic asked.

"Or course, sir! Right away! He'll be glad to know you're here." Smiling, the man ran off, only pausing long enough to inform passersby of Olberic's return as he went.

"It seemeth thou art quite well regarded here," H'aanit observed as they walked up the path into the village proper.

"I am fortunate," he replied, smiling. "The people here accepted me without question when I first came, though they knew not who I was at the time. They- _oof!_ " Olberic cut off as his breath was knocked out of him by the force of a young child hurling himself into his stomach.

"Sir Olberic! You're back!" The boy jumped up and down excitedly, a grin splitting his face nearly in two. "Oh, please tell me of your journey! I want to know _everything!_ Now that you're back you'll train me with the sword like you promised, won't you? I can't wait!" The boy laughed and leaped again into Olberic's arms.

Olberic caught the lad in midair, laughing heartily. "Slow down, Philip! There will be plenty of time for that, but I've only just arrived." He set the boy down. "I would like you to meet someone, Philip. This is H'aanit." Olberic turned towards her, face beaming with pride, towards Philip or herself she could not say, but seeing his eyes shining so made her heart swell.

"I am most glad to meeten thee, Philip. Olberic hast told me much about thee," she smiled as she addressed the boy.

"He has? I mean, uh, likewise, milady!" Philip beamed a smile at Olberic.

Curious at the commotion, Linde approached from behind H'aanit. Her companion had quite the fondness for children, and sniffed delicately in Philip's direction. The lad noticed the snow leopard, and his eyes grew nearly to the size of tea cups.

"Crivens!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. "I've never seen a cat that big afore!"

"This is Linde," H'aanit explained. "She is a snow leopard, and my companion. She helpeth me hunt." She bent down to scratch Linde affectionately on the head. Linde closed her eyes and began to purr, a deep rumble within her chest. Philip was transfixed.

"She liketh having her ears scratched," H'aanit told him. "Goest ahead. She will not bite."

Philip tentatively approached Linde. Reaching out, he began scratching behind her ear. She leaned into his hand, continuing to purr. The boy's grin became wider, though that hardly seemed possible. "Good girl, Linde..." he murmured.

"Ho, Sir Olberic! Welcome back!" An elderly gentleman approached them with his hand raised and a pleased expression on his face. The village headman, H'aanit wagered.

"Ah, Headman Garrett. I am pleased to be returned," Olberic replied warmly, clasping the old man's forearm with his own. "Allow me to introduce my dear friend, H'aanit."

"An honor. I welcome you to our humble village, my lady. Should you require anything at all, you need only ask, and it shall be provided." The headman's bow was so deep she feared he would fall over.

"Thou hast my gratitude. And the honor is mine." With the warm reception she was receiving, H'aanit was beginning to feel sheepish for having worried about how these people would treat her. Olberic had been right after all.

"Come. I've asked the tavern keeper to host a feast in your honor, and I'm certain you would like to get settled in while it is prepared." Garrett ushered them towards the inn, "Mathilde is preparing a bath for you, my lady, as I'm certain your journey has been a long and tiring one."

"Yes, a bath soundeth wonderful," H'aanit admitted. "Thanks be to thee and thy people for the welcome. And please - callen me H'aanit." She smiled kindly at the old man.

As they approached the inn, three women greeted them, then proceeded to usher H'aanit off, telling her of all they had prepared for her, from the aforementioned bath to some local sweets she simply _must_ try, and hardly letting her get a word in edgewise. H'aanit looked back at Olberic as she was led off, but he simply waved and called out that he would see her at the tavern for the feast. She quickly searched for Linde, and found her running around the town square with Philip. Sighing, H'aanit allowed herself to be guided to her promised pampering.

* * *

After freshening up at his house, which had thoughtfully been cleaned and fresh water provided, Olberic went out to finish greeting the rest of the villagers. All wore wide grins as they clapped him on the back and inquired how he had fared on his journey. A few asked after the lovely young woman they had seen arrive with him, and he explained that they would meet her at the feast. Some exchanged knowing looks and sly smiles, and one elderly woman went so far as to congratulate him on his marriage. He attempted to explain that she was mistaken, but the crone only smiled at him in a way that suggested she clearly knew better than he what was what. He hoped H'aanit's attendants weren't causing her too much embarrassment with prying questions (though he couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of her blushing crimson while sitting in her bath).

He sought out Philip's mother, Rose, and found her outside her house tending to her garden. Her face lit up at the sight of him, and she made her way over to greet him.

"So, you _have_ returned!" she exclaimed, smiling broadly. "I suspected when I saw Philip run off quick as the wind that you would be the reason."

"It is good to see you, Rose. And, yes, I've seen Philip. He is as energetic as ever."

"You don't need to tell me that," she laughed. As if speaking his name had summoned him, Philip ran past the house with a hasty greeting yelled out to his mother, and Linde in hot pursuit.

Rose's eyes went wide at the sight of the snow leopard, her hands clutching at her apron. Olberic hastened to reassure her, "Fear not. Linde will not hurt him; they are merely at play. She belongs to my companion, H'aanit."

Rose let out a sigh of relief, then seemed to consider his words. "H'aanit?" she asked.

"Yes. We traveled together during my journey, and she has now accompanied me back to Cobbleston."

"I see," Rose replied, smiling slightly. With a knowing look in her eyes, she continued, "She is special to you, this H'aanit?"

Now it was Olberic's turn to blush. Though he had no intention of hiding his feelings for H'aanit from the village folk, he found discussing them in the open to be somewhat awkward. He and H'aanit had kept their relationship to themselves for so long that he was not used to sharing the details with anyone.

"Aye. That she is," he finally replied, and gazed longingly in the direction of the inn.

Rose placed a hand upon his forearm, and he turned back towards her. "I am happy for you, Sir Olberic. If anyone in this world deserves happiness, 'tis you." She smiled once more. "I look forward to meetin' the woman who has captured your heart. She must be remarkable indeed."

Olberic laughed, "I doubt you will find her wanting. Remarkable is a good word to describe her. I am lucky that she holds me in favorable regard."

His comment elicited a laugh from Rose. "You underestimate yourself, Sir Olberic. Beggin' your pardon, but many young women would consider themselves lucky to have a noble and strong knight smitten with them."

Smitten, was he? "You flatter me, Rose." He shook his head and chuckled. "And now I shall leave you to your gardening. The headman has called for a feast at the tavern; I hope you and Philip will join us there."

"We would love to," Rose replied kindly. "If I can get Philip to stop runnin' around for a moment and get himself cleaned up, that is."

"Of course. If he protests, just tell him that I will regale him with tales of my journey if he comes."

"That should do the trick," the boy's mother agreed. Waving him off, she returned to her garden, and Olberic turned to go.

He wondered how H'aanit was faring, and felt a trifle guilty for leaving her so soon after arriving. But he suspected he would not have been welcomed kindly to poke his nose into women's affairs. H'aanit would have to fend for herself until they were reunited at the feast. He knew she was up to the task.

* * *

H'aanit was becoming short-tempered. Though she knew her newfound attendants meant well, they all seemed to want to know only one thing: the particulars of her relationship with Olberic. As much as she tried to dodge their questions, they were remarkably persistent. She did not want to be unkind, as they were doing their best to make her feel welcome, but she wished they would mind their own affairs instead of prying into hers. In addition, the youngest of them, Sera (truthfully still a girl) seemed to hold a torch for Olberic herself. She sighed wistfully at the mere mention of his name, and would not stop remarking on his handsomeness, his bravery, and his skill with the sword. H'aanit could not blame her, certainly, being quite familiar herself with Olberic's finer qualities, but she did not know how to feel about another woman being quite so enamored of him.

Still, she remained polite. Perhaps a bit curt, but polite nonetheless. But by the time they began dressing her, she was bordering on frustration. The silk dress they had somehow found for her to wear would likely look becoming on an elegant lady like Primrose, but H'aanit was more comfortable in her furs. Her attendants would hear nothing of it. Didn't she want to look her best for Sir Olberic? Another sigh came from Sera, as she wished she could wear a dress so fine to the feast, no doubt for the benefit of 'Sir Olberic'. H'aanit allowed them to put her in the dress, but drew the line when they wanted to style her hair with ribbons. She insisted that her usual braid would do. When Sera tried to put a ribbon in her hair despite her protests, she firmly (very firmly) asked her to desist. Sera gulped and put down the ribbon. Immediately regretting chastising the girl, H'aanit did allow her to choose jewelry for her to wear; one necklace (a small one) and one ring (only one, mind!). She elected to wear her own feather earrings, earning a scoff from Mathilde, the eldest of the women.

Finally, her attendants deemed her presentable. Sera handed her a looking glass, so that she might see how lovely she looked 'for Sir Olberic' (H'aanit mentally rolled her eyes). Nevertheless, she took the glass to look at her reflection. H'aanit's eyebrows rose. She had to admit that she did look nice... even lovely, as the women said. Perhaps Olberic _would_ be impressed. With a polite smile, she thanked her attendants for their help, and declared herself ready for the feast. The women giggled, clasping one another's hands and agreeing that their work would do H'aanit proud in Sir Olberic's eyes.

They insisted on escorting her to the tavern themselves, and so H'aanit schooled her features to hide her irritation at their giggling, reminding herself that they were only trying to help. Arriving at the tavern, she thanked them for their kindness, and brushed them off when they tried to enter with her (the doorway was not large enough to allow four women to walk through side by side regardless.) She walked through the door, too irritated to be anxious, and forgot all about her annoyance as she locked eyes with Olberic.

He was dressed in a clean shirt and tunic, his boot tops neatly turned down below the knees of his snug trousers, his face freshly shaved and sporting a stunned expression. She just stood there admiring him, until she remembered that other people must use the door. Excusing herself, she approached the far wall of the tavern where Olberic was standing, mug in hand and seemingly forgotten. Had she been listening, she might have noticed a hush settle over the onlookers, or noted that the tavern patrons turned to gawk at her entrance. But she had eyes only for Olberic, who in turn, only had eyes for her. It was as if their brief separation since arriving to the village had caused them both to forget what the other looked like. He took her hand as she reached him.

"H'aanit... you are a vision." He raised her hand to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers. Somewhere near the entrance came another of Sera's wistful sighs, but H'aanit was oblivious.

"Sir Olberic," she teased with a smile. Around them, the tavern patrons began to murmur to one another, speculation rampant about the mystery woman who had caught Sir Olberic's eye. Thankfully, Headman Garrett stepped forward to address the crowd.

"Friends! Our guest of honor has arrived! Tonight, we welcome back Sir Olberic to our home, and I ask that you welcome his fair companion as well, lady H'aanit of the Dark Wood." The old man lifted his mug. "A toast! To Sir Olberic and H'aanit!"

The villagers lifted their mugs with a cheer, and the feast proper began.

* * *

The festivities lasted well into the night, with food and drink a' plenty, followed by dancing after the tables had been cleared away. When Olberic led H'aanit onto the dance floor, she seemed hesitant and shy, but once she warmed up to the idea, she appeared to enjoy herself. Her rich laughter rang out as Olberic spun her to and fro, eliciting applause from some of the fellow patrons. Many of the village folk took the time to introduce themselves and extend welcome to H'aanit, their pride in their home evident on their faces. She graciously spoke to all who approached her, and was drawn into an in-depth conversation with one resident, a young woman with a particular skill in the bow whose father had been a hunter. Before the night was done, they had agreed to meet up together for target practice. It warmed Olberic's heart to see that she was making friends already.

As the night wound down and the guests at the tavern began retiring for the night, Olberic and H'aanit sat together with a mug of ale. She seemed sleepy and content, but she suddenly perked up, a look of panic in her eyes.

"Olberic, where is Linde? I have forgotten all about her!" she groaned in frustration.

He patted her hand reassuringly. "It is alright, dearest. She is at my house. When I came to the tavern, she seemed uneasy with the crowd, so I brought her home and made a fire for her to lay next to. She was sound asleep before I left."

H'aanit let out her breath in relief. "I thank thee. I am certain she is alright, but perhaps we should returnen so that I may see to her."

"Just so. It is late, and we should let the tavern keeper retire as well."

They made their goodbyes and left. Once outside, Olberic reached out for H'aanit and pulled her close. She responded by slipping her arm around his waist, and then proceeded to reach down to squeeze his backside. He chuckled in response.

"I have been waiting all night to do that," she confessed with a throaty laugh.

"And I," he admitted, "have been waiting all night to get you out of that dress."

"Truly?" She laughed. "Is it so unbecoming?"

"On the contrary," he corrected. "It hugs your figure in a way that is particularly enticing. Makes a man's pulse quicken to think of that which it does not reveal."

"Ah," she sighed. "I have half a mind to given thee thy wish."

"Oh?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Well... perhaps not in _that_ particular way. After all, I have not drunk the tea to preventen my becoming with child. But I have heard... that there is much pleasure to be had with one's mouth. For things other than kissing..."

With a sharp intake of breath, Olberic moaned. "It seems that ale makes you into quite the temptress, my dear H'aanit." Leading her by the hand, he quickened their pace towards the house.

* * *

Despite being slightly fuzzy-headed from drink, H'aanit's yearning for Olberic was nearly unbearable by the time they came through his door. As soon as it closed behind them, Olberic pressed her against it, his mouth on hers, tongue seeking and hands wandering. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him. He began trailing kisses down the side of her neck, reaching behind her for the buttons of her dress. She glanced over his shoulder only to see a pair of glowing eyes in the firelight. Of course. Linde. H'aanit groaned softly. Olberic turned to see what had caught her attention, and sighed knowingly.

"Do you... would you want her here while we...?"

"Perhaps not," H'aanit admitted. Disengaging from Olberic, she approached the snow leopard and caressed her head.

"I am sorry I did not stayen with thee today, girl." Her companion purred at the ministrations. "If thou wilst forgiven me for abandoning thee, I have one more favor to asken."

Linde pressed her face into H'aanit's hand. "Wouldst thou guard the door tonight? I will taken thee hunting tomorrow, I promise it."

The snow leopard regarded her with an expression akin to a pout. Nevertheless, she made her way over to the door, taking a moment to rub her head against Olberic's leg in passing.

H'aanit leaned down to caress Linde once more. "I thank thee, my friend," she whispered, and opened the door to let her outside.

Alone once again, Olberic reached for her, though with less urgency after being interrupted. He asked her to turn so he could undo the buttons of her dress. H'aanit obliged, butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the thought of what was to come. His fingers deftly made their way down her back, unfastening one button, then the next, and so on, while she felt herself burning with anticipation. Freed from her dress at last, it fell to the floor. She turned back towards Olberic and grabbed the hem of her thin cotton shift, pulling it over her head, until it joined the silk dress in a pile at their feet. She now stood naked before him for the first time. His dark eyes drank her in, scrutinizing her every curve. For once, she did not blush, her wanting of him making her brazen.

Suddenly, he was cupping her face in his hand, his lips upon hers, his other hand pressed to the small of her back. His mouth began migrating down, kissing her neck, then her breast, teasing her nipple with his tongue. H'aanit moaned, her eyelids fluttering closed at the pleasure. But he did not stop there. Down he went, kissing and licking his way first to her stomach and then onto her hip. His hands grasped her backside, squeezing as he teasingly nipped her hip with his teeth. Fire seemed to course through H'aanit's veins as he lavished her with his attentions. He gently pressed her against the door once again, and got down on his knees before her. He slid his hands up her thighs, coaxing them apart.

H'aanit's breath caught as Olberic moved his hand to the apex between her legs, his fingers first stroking gently, then parting her folds. She nearly cried out when his mouth found the sensitive place he had revealed. She _did_ cry out as he began to lick and suck in earnest. She arched her back in ecstasy, hands plastered against the door to hold herself up. He moaned deeply, and she could feel the vibration against her. She could not help herself from bucking her hips against him, encouraging him to continue. She felt as if something was coiling tightly, low within her belly, more and more as Olberic relentlessly caressed her with his tongue. Her breath came in short gasps, panting, and high-pitched moans escaped her throat. The sensation was building, building, building, the spring in her stomach coiling tighter and tighter. Finally, as Olberic began to suck on her sensitive nub, she came apart, fisting her hands in his hair and crying out desperately. Drunk on pleasure, the haze slowly began to clear, her breath coming in ragged gasps as she came down from her climax. Olberic shifted to gently kissing and caressing her thighs, allowing her time to climb down from the peak of her pleasure. Worried her legs would no longer hold her up, she slid down to the floor to join him. He reached out, taking her into his arms, and deposited a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself?" Olberic asked, a hint of smugness in his voice.

"Very much," she breathed. "Had I only known... Why did we not doen this sooner?"

Olberic chuckled. "We can indulge as often as you'd like. I will gladly oblige."

"Mmm," was all H'aanit could manage in response.

Olberic rose, gathering her into his arms to carry her over to his bed, and laid her gently upon it. She stretched out and sighed, watching him as he sat on the bed to remove his boots. He then tugged at the laces of his tunic, and stood to pull it over his head. His shirt followed suit. But he did not unlace his trousers, and instead lay down in the bed with her.

"Art thou not undressing?" H'aanit asked.

"I thought you might wish to sleep," he replied. He ran his hand lazily up and down her bare arm.

"Hmm..." She glanced down to see that his trousers were straining against his erection. "I think not. Removen thy trousers, please."

Eyebrows raised, Olberic dutifully obeyed. As he pulled himself free of his clothing, it was now H'aanit's brows who rose. Though she had not been with a man before, still she could not describe Olberic's manhood as anything short of impressive. She reached out and took him in hand, eliciting a soft intake of breath on his part. She had rehearsed this part countless times in her mind, remembering the advice that Primrose had given her. She hoped she would not disappoint.

H'aanit settled herself on the bed next to Olberic and proceeded to take him into her mouth. He let out a low moan, which she found most encouraging. She began to move her mouth up and down his length, sucking gently. Olberic responded by slowly caressing her back. She tried varying the speed and intensity of her movements, noting his reactions to see what he preferred. She knew she had found a pleasurable rhythm when his hips began to buck in sync with her movements, much as her own had earlier when his mouth had been upon her. His breathing was becoming more ragged, and his moans more frequent as well. "Ohh... H'aanit..." he whimpered at one point, causing her to smirk around his erection.

She steadily increased her speed, and he responded ardently. His hands grasped at her, his hips in tune with her rhythm, his low moans eliciting a punch of desire in her loins. Soon, she suspected, he would reach his climax. She redoubled her efforts.

Olberic called out her name once more, as he spilled his seed into her mouth. The taste was not pleasant, so she swallowed it down quickly to be rid of it. She surveyed her handiwork. Olberic was gasping for breath beneath her, his brow knit and his chest heaving. She had never seen him look more attractive than in that moment. Decidedly smug, H'aanit lay herself down upon his chest and listened to his racing heartbeat. She silently thanked Primrose for her wisdom, and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

As Olberic woke the next morning, he tightened his arms around H'aanit and deeply breathed in her scent. Her sweet fragrance conjured memories of their previous night's debauchery, causing his manhood to stir. H'aanit muttered in her sleep, and settled back into his arms, breathing softly. He thought it best to leave her to her rest. Slipping from bed, he rose and made his way to the water basin and poured it full from its pitcher nearby. He washed and dressed himself as quietly as he could manage, then slipped out the door.

Linde was lying near the threshold outside, and glanced up at him, head tilted and curiosity in her eyes. Olberic knelt down to caress her head. "Your mistress sleeps. Come, girl, I will fetch you some breakfast." Linde's ears perked up at the mention of food, and she rose to follow him. They made their way to the tavern, which was much less crowded than it had been the night before. Olberic requested some oats and a mug of tea for himself, and asked about a suitable meal for Linde. The snow leopard was provided with a large haunch of raw pork, which she happily settled down to devour. Luckily, the few patrons didn't seem too bothered by the sight of a large carnivore at her meal, or else they feigned not to notice. Once both their meals were consumed, Olberic thanked the barkeep for fulfilling his unusual request, paid a generous tip, then left with Linde at his heels.

He decided to find some breakfast for H'aanit, stopping into the provisioner's to see if they had any fresh pastries. A flaky, fruit-filled confection caught his eye, and he purchased two, in case his lover was particularly ravenous after the exertions of their first night together in the village. Smiling, he made his way back home with his bundle and Linde following in his wake. They quietly slipped inside, just as H'aanit began to stir and stretch out her arms. She breathed in deeply, and murmured "Olberic?" as she exhaled.

"I'm here, dearest." He made his way over to the bed and sat beside her. Lifting a hand to caress her cheek, he asked how she had slept.

"Like a babe," she replied happily, eyelids fluttering open. A smile spread across her face at the sight of him. "How long hast thou been awake?"

"Not long," he answered. "Linde and I had breakfast at the tavern."

"Oh?" came H'aanit's smiling reply. "Thou art kind to thinken of her." She curiously eyed the paper wrapped bundle in his lap. "Is that for me?" she asked.

"It is," he confirmed. "Freshly baked this morning." He offered the pastries to her.

Sitting up, she took the bundle and unwrapped it. A delectable scent filled the air, eliciting a deep sigh from H'aanit. "They smell wonderful. Thanks be to thee, my knight."

"It is my pleasure," he assured her warmly, placing a kiss upon her forehead.

H'aanit sighed. "I suppose I should not eaten these in bed." She re-wrapped the bundle and handed it to him. "I shalle dress, and then break my fast."

"As you wish." He rose and placed the wrapped pastries on the table. "There is fresh water in the pitcher by the basin," he told her.

H'aanit hummed in appreciation as she rose to make her way to the wash basin. Olberic couldn't help but follow her with his eyes, her nakedness only adding to her grace as she strode across the room. He turned away to allow her to wash in privacy.

"Do you still plan to hunt today?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied. He heard water splashing quietly in the basin. "Linde will appreciate the exercise."

"In that case, I thought I might see about continuing Philip's training. The lad has been waiting patiently for long enough." Olberic smiled, looking forward to the boy's enthusiasm.

"Shalle I meeten thee at the tavern for the evening meal?" H'aanit asked.

"I would like that," he answered. Hearing her return to the bedside, Olberic turned and watched her as she dressed. She chose her usual furs, which were far more practical for hunting. He had found her dazzling last night in her silks, but had to admit that he enjoyed the hunter's garb on her as well. It was decidedly more... H'aanit.

Retrieving her pastries, H'aanit removed one from its wrapping and bit into it, putting the rest of the bundle into her satchel. She sighed with pleasure at the sweetness, then stood on tiptoe to kiss him lightly. He could taste the sugar on her lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Enjoy your hunt, dearest."

"And thou thy swordplay. Do not goest too hard on Philip - he is small yet."

"I shan't," he promised.

"Good," she smirked. "Comen, Linde," she beckoned the snow leopard. "We hunt."

With a final kiss goodbye, she was off.

* * *

"Like this?" Philip asked. "Am I doin' it right, Sir Olberic?"

"Almost," Olberic told him. He adjusted the boy's grip on his wooden practice blade. "Now, try the swing I just showed you. Do you feel how the blade cuts the air more easily?"

Philip swung, concentration screwing his small features together. "Oh, I do!"

"Very good, lad," Olberic praised. Determination was making Philip a quick learner.

"When can I try it with a real sword?" the boy asked, his eyes shining.

"It is better to learn with the practice blade and master the skill set before trying your hand with live steel," Olberic explained. "Worry not, by the time you are ready to wield a steel blade, you will surely be a swordsman of note."

"Aww... but I'd like to carry a sword like yours now..." Philip's disappointment was plain in his voice.

"I understand, Philip, but there is good reason for such rules." Olberic held up his matching wooden sword. "Even a practice blade like this can be a dangerous weapon to wield," he told the boy. "Look here," he gestured to Philip, folding up his sleeve to show a faded scar on his bicep. "This wound was inflicted on me with a wooden sword such as this one. You see, I learned this way as well, when I was your age. I took this hit during my training, and had we been using steel weapons, I very well may have lost my arm, thus ending my training for good."

"Really?" Philip regarded his blunted weapon with a new respect as he considered this latest information. Finally, he admitted, "Alright, if that's the way you learned to do it, then I want to learn it that way too."

"Good lad," Olberic encouraged him. "Now, what say you we take a break and see whether your mother has made some lunch for us, hmm?"

"Do we have to?" the boy whined. His stomach chose that moment to betray him, grumbling loudly. "Well... mayhap I'm a _little_ hungry..."

Olberic chuckled. "Come," he told Philip, then headed in the direction of the boy's house.

Sure enough, Rose had prepared fresh bread and fruit, and some sliced roasted meats to 'fuel the fighting men' in their efforts. Olberic and Philip sat on the stoop outside his house to enjoy their meal.

Philip seemed pensive as he munched on some bread. Finally, he asked Olberic, "Mother says that you and H'aanit are an 'item'... What does that mean?"

Olberic's brows raised as he tried to think of a suitable explanation. "Well... we enjoy each other's company, and like to spend time together."

"Like how I like spendin' time with you?"

"No... that's different." Olberic struggled for the right words. "My relationship with H'aanit is... romantic."

"You mean with kissin' and the like?" Philip's distaste was evident.

"I'm afraid so," Olberic admitted with a smile.

"Oh..." Philip was thoughtful again. "Does that mean you'll get married?"

 _Leave it to a child to ask the difficult questions_ , Olberic thought. "Well, Philip... I don't know. Perhaps, one day. These things happen over time, and one does not know in the beginning where they will lead them."

Philip considered this, Olberic's words clearly being the height of wisdom, to his mind.

"Well... I do think H'aanit's pretty. So mayhap she'd be a good wife for ya."

Olberic smiled, and agreed, "She is pretty indeed."

"But my mother's pretty too... You could marry her instead!" Philip exclaimed enthusiastically.

Olberic choked on his bread, coughing to dislodge the crumbs from his windpipe.

"Ah, lad, I think maybe we should get back to our sword work," he told him, abashed.

Philip cheered and jumped up, stuffing the last few bites of his meal into his mouth before running off towards the practice yard. Olberic followed, shaking his head.

* * *

H'aanit made her way back into Cobbleston, with Linde following close behind and a brace of pheasants draped over her shoulder. The enjoyment of a successful hunt had almost been enough to distract her mind away from thoughts of Olberic and their seduction of the previous night. Still, she could not help but smile in remembrance of their shared intimacy, and of the peacefulness she had felt this morning upon waking in his bed. He had thoughtfully tended to Linde and brought H'aanit breakfast, and now she wanted to surprise him with something in return.

She strode through the village until she reached the tavern, then opened the door to step inside. Approaching the tavern keeper, she made her proposal - if he allowed her use of their kitchen to prepare a batch of pheasant stew, she would give them the other bird in exchange. H'aanit even offered to pluck both pheasants herself, so that the cook could use it right away if he saw fit. Smiling, the tavern keeper agreed, the bargain struck. H'aanit then settled herself outside with her catch to begin preparing the birds, Linde curled up next to her, basking in the warmth of the afternoon sun. H'aanit made short work of the task, having performed it in the past on many occasions.

Depositing the plucked pheasants in the tavern kitchen, she made her way to the provisioner to purchase those ingredients which she still needed. She had chanced upon some wild rosemary while on the hunt, and had foraged a few plump mushrooms that would be a welcome addition to her stew. She selected some root vegetables to add to the mix. Upon returning to the tavern, she set to work. By the time the pot was simmering on the fire, her stomach grumbling at the savory scent, Olberic came walking through the door.

"H'aanit," he exclaimed, apparently surprised to see her on the other side of the bar counter, "you're back. How did you fare on the hunt? And what are you doing in the kitchen?"

She smiled as she came to meet him. "The hunt was a success. Linde and I caught two pheasants, and I decided to maken us a pot of stew. Thy kitchen be lacking in some basic necessities, therefore I maden my way here instead." She smiled, hoping to take the sting out of her criticism of his culinary facilities.

"I am impressed," he replied, taking her hand in his own. "And is that your handiwork I can smell upon the flames?"

"'Tis," was her proud reply. His eyes glinted with curiosity. Though she had spoken to Olberic of her love of cooking before, she had not yet had occasion to prepare a proper meal for him, as she had lacked the necessary tools during much of their journey.

The cook offered to keep an eye on her stew for her so that the two of them could sit down. They chose a table, requested two pints of mead and asked one another about their day. Olberic recounted his training session with Philip, praising the boy on his progress. "He is a good lad; quite determined. And precocious, I must admit... " Laughter danced in his eyes, but he did not elaborate his meaning.

Soon enough, H'aanit checked the stew and deemed it ready. Ladling two bowls, she placed them on a tray with a loaf of crusty bread provided by the cook. As she brought their meal to table, Olberic's nostrils flared and he declared the smell divine.

"Waiten until thou hast tasted it," she smirked. She watched as Olberic brought a steaming spoonful to his mouth. His eyes widened as he chewed, a low hum in his throat signaling his approval.

"This is heavenly, my dearest," he praised.

"I thought so," she replied smugly, digging into her own dish. "I only wish I had had time to baken the bread myself as well."

"And she bakes!" Olberic laughed. "You truly are incredible, H'aanit."

Pride glowed on H'aanit's face. "Indeed. I have many talents." She was quite pleased with her lover's enjoyment of her surprise for him.

They both had seconds, and the simple enjoyment of conversation had them lingering at the tavern long passed having finished their meal. They flirted with and teased each other, laughing and linking their fingers on the tabletop. A young barmaid approached their table.

"Another drink, Sir Olberic? Lady H'aanit?" she asked politely.

"Aye, thank you," Olberic answered. "H'aanit?"

H'aanit thought a moment, biting her lower lip. "Yes... a mug of hot water, please," she requested.

"Right away," the smiling girl replied, turning to fetch their drinks.

"Not in the mood for mead?" Olberic asked, curious.

"I believe I would preferen tea," H'aanit answered meaningfully, meeting his gaze. She dug a packet out of her pouch, and placed it upon the table. The tea given to her by Primrose.

Olberic seemed momentarily confused, then his brows rose in understanding. "Oh..." he mused. "You're certain?" came his low question.

"I am," H'aanit responded, her pulse racing.

Olberic shifted in his seat and squeezed her fingers in his, rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand.

The barmaid arrived with their mugs, and H'aanit set to preparing her tea, a small smile at the corners of her lips.

They did not speak as they sipped their drinks, and merely looked at one another. The intensity in Olberic's gaze fueled her arousal, her loins aching at the thought of what was to come. She could see the desire in his eyes, and suspected hers reflected the same yearning. Once the tea had cooled sufficiently, she drank it down quickly, eager to retreat to the privacy of Olberic's home. Seeing her finish her drink, Olberic gulped down the rest of his mead, and dug out enough leaves to pay for their drinks, the bread, and half again that amount for good measure. Leaving the coins on the table, he rose and took H'aanit by the hand, leading her towards the entrance at a quick pace.

* * *

As soon as they were alone, with Linde once again guarding the door (the snow leopard had snorted delicately at being kicked out once more, but otherwise did not put up too much of a fuss), Olberic's hands and mouth were full of H'aanit. His arousal had him straining his trousers already, the anticipation at this moment having been with him for weeks. H'aanit enthusiastically returned his affections, firmly grasping his backside with both hands, and biting his lip teasingly. He moaned and scooped her up into his arms, bringing her to his bed and setting her down upon it. He worked at removing her clothing, his mouth trailing behind where his hands had been, kissing and licking her now exposed flesh. She moaned, and deftly began undoing his trousers. He paused to aid her in her efforts, pulling up his shirt over his head. She gazed up at his bare torso and ran a hand over his toned stomach, biting her lip. He returned to her mouth, both hands at the sides of her face as he kissed her deeply. They managed to wriggled out of their remaining clothing, and lay naked together side by side on the bed.

H'aanit wrapped her thigh around his hip, and he could feel her soft curls against his hardened manhood. Heaving a sigh, he rolled her onto her back, pinning her with his body and ravishing her breasts with his mouth. Her breath came in soft gasps, her hands gripping his back as she slid her leg along his calf.

Kissing her neck, Olberic trailed his hand down H'aanit's stomach and along her hip. He used his knee to push her thighs apart, and reached a hand between them to caress her womanhood. She squirmed beneath him, arching her back and sighing. He gently parted her folds and in a husky voice asked her permission to enter her with his hand. She frantically nodded her assent, and he slowly slid a finger into her depths. H'aanit's soft cry mirrored his own moan as he felt her warm wetness. Bending down to kiss her stomach, he took his time as he continued to delve within her, allowing her to become accustomed to the sensation. "Mmm... Olberic..." she murmured, "I... I want thee..."

Removing his finger from inside her, he stroked it up her folds and slowly circled her sensitive nub. She gasped and her brow knit with pleasure. He shifted on the bed and positioned himself between her thighs, then leaned in to kiss her. "You're certain this is the right time?" he asked, studying her face.

"I am," she answered breathily, meeting his eyes. "Maken love to me, my knight."

Her words sent a rush of lust to his loins. Taking himself in hand, he guided his erection to align with her opening, then slowly slid himself within. He sighed deeply; the feel of her was glorious. H'aanit writhed as he filled her depths, letting out a full-throated moan. He paused, having entered her to the hilt, savoring the sweet sensation of her warmth snug around his manhood, his breath ragged. Then he began to slowly retreat and thrust within her, exerting all of his self-control not to set too fast a pace as to overwhelm her. H'aanit's eyes were closed, her mouth open, shallow breaths accompanying each of his thrusts.

H'aanit wrapped both her legs around his hips, which he took as a sign of encouragement. He began a shallower thrusting at a quicker pace, watching for H'aanit's response. She stretched her arms out with a sigh, her hands fisting the blankets. His answering moan was low in his throat, and he lost himself in the feel of her, the pleasure coursing through his body.

He shifted his position, pushing H'aanit's thighs further towards her body. He began to grind against her, his pelvis dragging across her most sensitive area. She cried out, arching her back, and began moving her hips in time with his to take advantage of the sensation. Olberic continued, urged on by her response and the tightening that was beginning in his loins. His pace and his breathing quickened, low moans escaping his throat with every other thrust. As the intensity of his pleasure was building, so was H'aanit's, who was now crying out desperately, evidently near to climax. She clawed his back and bucked her hips, her hoarse cries become more and more high pitched. The intensity of her arousal spurred on his own, and he felt himself tensing towards completion. Thrusting faster still, hurling himself towards the brink, he was dimly aware of H'aanit cresting her peak with a loud, moaning cry, her body twitching against his. He slowed for a moment to allow her to recover, then resumed with full, enthusiastic thrusts. Within moments, the built-up tension within him released in a rush, his ecstasy pulsing along with his pounding heartbeat. He tensed around H'aanit's body with a ragged moan, clutching at her shoulders, holding himself deep within her as he released his seed, gasping for breath.

He collapsed onto H'aanit, feeling her chest rising and falling with her own labored breathing. She clumsily lifted a hand and dragged it through his hair and down his back, panting. He could feel her inner muscles continuing to tense and release around his manhood. Once he had begun to recover, he shifted from on top of H'aanit and settled next to her on the bed, kissing her arm lightly, his hand caressing her belly. She turned to face him, throwing her arm around him and breathing heavily, her eyes closed. They lay this way for a few moments longer, until they had finally recovered enough to speak.

H'aanit opened her eyes. Her pupils were dilated, her hair disheveled and her lips flushed. She looked more beautiful that he could have ever imagined. He kissed her gently, brushing her hair back from her forehead. He sighed, powerless to stop the smile that now grew across his face.

"Olberic…" she breathed, "that was... marvelous..."

"I could not agree more, dearest," he replied, nuzzling her neck.

"Is it always... over so quickly...?" she asked innocently.

Taken aback for a moment, Olberic suddenly roared with laughter. His shoulders were shaking and tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

"What did I say wrong?" H'aanit asked, voice filled with concern.

"Oh, H'aanit…" he wheezed, "most men would take offense at your words... But I will admit that it has been some time since I was last with a woman, and I may have been a bit... overly enthusiastic."

"Hmmm..." H'aanit mused. "And just how did I comparen with these... other women?" Her tone suggested that there was only one correct answer to the question.

He smiled at her. "Worry not, my dearest... you were wonderful. I was not left wanting... except, perhaps, wanting to repeat the experience as soon as possible."

Her answering smile was beaming with pride.

He could not help teasing her; "Should I send a letter of thanks to Primrose in Noblecourt?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "Thou knewest of our conversations?"

He chuckled. "I suspected that they were no innocent small talk. Your face was beet red as she whispered in your ear."

H'aanit's eyes narrowed, and her mouth formed a pout. "So, thou thinkests that the success of our lovemaking be Primrose's doing?" She crossed her arms. "Perhaps thou shouldst maken love to her instead, when next we meet."

Olberic laughed, and gathered her into his arms. "I am only teasing, H'annit. There is no one else I would rather make love to than you."

Her grumpy façade was momentarily cracked by a half-smile. "Good," she responded briskly. "See that it stayeth that way."

He kissed her forehead, smiling.

* * *

Over the coming days, H'aanit and Olberic developed a routine in Cobbleston. With Olberic fulfilling his promise to Philip, and helping the village watchmen with their training as well, H'aanit was left with much time to hunt and practice her own skills with the bow. She met often with Myrna, the young archer who had spoken to her at the feast on her first night. It was pleasant to spend time with someone who appreciated her craft, and they were able to learn a few techniques from one another as well. She often accompanied H'aanit and Linde on the hunt, showing them the best places near the village to find game. Myrna did not pry much into her relationship with Olberic, happy to discuss only that which H'aanit herself brought up, for which H'aanit was grateful. She had not realized how much she had missed the company of other women since separating from Primrose, Ophilia, and Tressa. It was good to have a friend to talk to.

At night, she and Olberic were relentless in their enjoyment of one another. A whole world of pleasure had opened up to her that she had scarce imagined was possible less than a year prior. She soon had to seek out the village apothecary in order to replenish her supply of prophylactic tea, the initial amount Primrose had given her quickly used up. Try as she might, she could not prevent from blushing as she made the request, though thankfully the apothecary's professional demeanor showed not a hint of judgment.

As time passed, however, H'aanit found herself becoming listless. It did not take long for Olberic to notice, and he posed her the question one night as they lay in bed prior to sleep.

"You seem somber of late, dearest," he noted, stroking her shoulder gently. "What troubles you?"

She sighed. "Thou knowest that I have taken much joy in our time together in Cobbleston," she began, "but..."

"You miss your home?" he gently surmised.

"Very much," she admitted. "I have been so long away... I believe 'tis time I returned."

"I understand," he assured her.

"Still..." she began, "I would not be parted from thee..." Tears shone in her eyes.

"Nor I from you," he hastened to reply, pulling her into a close embrace.

"Wouldst... wouldst thou consent to accompanying me?" she murmured into his shoulder, a single tear escaping onto her cheek.

For a moment, Olberic said nothing. Then, he breathed in deeply and whispered, "Aye. For you H'aanit, anything."

She hugged him closer, smiling through her tears.

"Yet, what of Philip?"

"He will be disappointed, surely..." came Olberic's unhappy reply, "but the lad has learned much already, and I believe his training can continue under the tutelage of the village guard."

"I regret that thou must maken this sacrifice on my behalf..." H'aanit began.

"Do not, my dearest," he assured her. "Truthfully, though I am glad to be returned to Cobbleston, it does feel somehow... smaller... than it did before I set off on my journey. I am not certain that a quiet life here suits me as well as it once did." He paused, thoughtful. "I had thought that you and I might travel again, perhaps even visit our friends."

H'aanit smiled. "I would like that," she answered, lightly tracing her fingers over his bicep.

"If we take the western path to S'warkii, we could pass through Clearbrook and visit Alfyn. Perhaps even a stop in Bolderfall could be arranged, should we wish to see Therion again," he smirked. H'aanit knew that Therion and her lover were not fast friends, prone to irritating one another more than anything, but she suspected Olberic might be fonder of the thief than he let on.

"And then," he continued "when next we wish to return to Cobbleston for a visit, we can head east through Flamesgrace, Atlasdam, and Rippletide."

"Could we not also first go to Noblecourt? I would liken to see Primrose again as well."

"Of course," he smiled.

H'aanit put her hands to Olberic's face, pulling him in for a slow kiss.

"I am grateful to thee, my love," she said to him, eyes shining with sincerity.

Her choice of words did not escape Olberic, and he could not help but take her into his arms, kissing her thoroughly. They did not speak again after that, only quiet gasps escaping them as they made love, and then fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Departing Cobbleston was not easy for Olberic; much as he tried to explain to Philip why he must leave again, the boy's disappointment was apparent. He promised he would return, and had made arrangements for Philip's training to continue in his absence. The boy and his mother came to see them off on the morning of their departure, Rose pulling her son close and assuring him that all would be well, and he would see Olberic again one day soon. Philip ran up to them, hugging first Linde, who rubbed her face against him affectionately in response. He then approached H'aanit, who knelt down to give him a warm embrace. Finally, he turned to Olberic, his lip trembling. Philip angrily punched his small fist into Olberic's stomach, then threw his arms around him, crying bitterly. Olberic held him close, unshed tears shining in his eyes.

"I'll train harder than ever, and when you come back, I'll be strong enough to match you. You'll see, Sir Olberic!" the boy wept.

"Aye, lad, I know you will." He pulled Philip away to kneel down and meet his eyes, holding his shoulders in both hands. "I'll miss you, lad. But we will see each other again; I give you my word." He pulled Philip into one last hug, cradling the boy's head to his shoulder.

As they left the village, the tears he had been holding back trickled down his face.

* * *

The first leg of their journey took them through the Sunlands, the harsh desert wind and relentless heat rendering their progress slow. They spent a night at the inn in Sunshade, the sin-filled city bringing back unhappy memories of the circumstances in which they had met Primrose. H'aanit did not wish to dwell on the difficulties her friend had faced in the time she had lived there, so they did not linger longer than needed.

Things seemed much more pleasant once they reached the Riverlands. The peaceful countryside coupled with the constant sound of running water put H'aanit's mind and heart at ease. She and Olberic found themselves relaxed and enjoying being on the road again, and Linde seemed pleased to be spending all her time outdoors.

They were not far from Clearbrook when things took a turn for the worse.

Since having separated from their companions they had been fortunate not to be overly troubled by monsters during their travels. H'aanit's keen hunter's sense allowed her to locate potential threats while they were still at a distance, and a well-aimed arrow had often prevented a potentially violent encounter. Otherwise, any monsters that still dared to approach them were usually easily dispatched by Olberic's blade. For adventurers of their skill, H'aanit and Olberic should have had no trouble protecting themselves from the creatures native to this area. However, they had not considered the possibility of an ambush.

Their only warning came from Linde, whose hackles rose as she turned in the direction of a nearby cave entrance. She growled low in her throat, her tail lashing and her fur standing on end. Alerted to the danger, H'aanit and Olberic drew their weapons, and turned towards the cave, standing at the ready.

A creature emerged to which H'aanit could put no name. Standing nearly twelve feet tall on four limbs, it was covered in obsidian scales, and regarded them with a single yellow eye that shone with cunning. Its mouth opened, showing rows of razor sharp-teeth, and it seemed almost to grin. It had been waiting for them.

Wasting no time, H'aanit drew and loosed an arrow towards the monster, quick as the wind. Despite the speed with which she attacked, the creature was faster, and easily dodged the projectile. Linde leaped towards it; claws drawn. It turned towards the snow leopard, and casually swatted her out of the air with a sharply taloned hand. Linde was sent flying, and rolled away onto the road, shaking herself off as she rose again unsteadily.

Whilst the monster's attention was on Linde, Olberic had quickly approached it from the other side. He now was attempting to slash at it with his sword, but its iron-hard scales did not allow the blade to penetrate its hide.

"Damn!" he yelled, swiftly retreating back to H'aanit before the beast could counter. He quickly sheathed his sword and instead retrieved his spear. Standing at the ready, he addressed H'aanit. "I would be glad to have Cyrus and his magic with us at the moment. I'm not certain if our weapons will be effective against this creature."

"All monsters haven a weak point," H'aanit told him, trying to keep calm. "We needs must finden it for this beast."

* * *

Olberic looked at H'aanit and nodded. He could see the grim determination in her eyes. "Distract it," he told her. He only waited for her nod of acknowledgment before hastening away, waiting for his chance.

He saw H'aanit draw her bow once more, and prepare to fire. She yelled defiantly at the creature so it would turn towards her, and set to firing arrows at it in succession, as quickly as she could muster. It swatted some of the arrows from the air, while others bounced harmlessly off its hide. Angered, it drew back onto its haunches. Olberic raced towards the beast's side and attempted to jab his spear through its underbelly. It was useless; the hard scales covered the creature's underside as well. He retreated once more, his mind racing for a solution.

Turning towards the monster once again, he saw that it was now swiping at H'aanit. She leaped over its arm, nimbly alighting next to it and drawing her axe. With all her might, she slammed the weapon down onto the beast's hand. It apparently did no damage.

In horror, Olberic saw the creature swipe at H'aanit again, this time making contact. She spun through the air, landing hard a few feet away. He attempted to rush to her side, but the creature turned to roar at him, keeping him at bay.

" _H'aanit!!_ " he yelled, in a panic. He saw her rise, favoring her right leg, and grabbing for her axe once again. While the beast's attention was still turned towards Olberic, she fearlessly dashed towards it, leaping through the air to send her axe into its neck with all of her strength. The weapon glanced off, and she landed sitting on the ground, off balance. The monster turned towards her once more, and again tossed her aside with its massive claws. She tumbled across the grass, grunting in pain. The creature reared back, preparing to attack. H'aanit tried to rise, but stumbled and fell.

" _H'AANIT!!_ " came Olberic's frantic cry, as he rushed towards her at a break neck pace. His mind screamed at him that he could not allow her to be hurt. He would not let anything happen to her, no matter the cost.

* * *

Gasping, her ribs on fire with pain, H'aanit struggled to climb to her feet and face the monster once more. She had just enough time to see it looming above her, claws poised and about to swing in her direction, when suddenly Olberic was standing tall before her. " _Noooo_!" she screamed as the beast's claw tore into his left shoulder and sent him crumbling to the ground. She grabbed him around his chest and struggled to pull him to safety, his cries of pain clutching at her heart. The beast stood watching, seeming to enjoy their struggle, toying with them at its leisure. Laying Olberic gently to the ground, H'aanit stood in front of him and faced the creature. Only one thought manifested itself in her mind, over and over: _Protect Olberic._  
  
"Linde!" she called to the snow leopard. Her companion bounded over to her side, eyeing the creature warily. "Watchen over him," she instructed in a flat voice. Linde obeyed, standing before H'aanit's prone lover and hissing at the beast.

H'aanit drew her bow. She stepped forward, defiantly facing the monster. Lifting her weapon, she steadied her breathing. She poured all of her focus into readying her shot. She knew she only had one chance. The creature was slowly making its way towards her, seeming to mock her efforts at defeating it.

H'aanit inhaled slowly, aiming her bow, then exhaled. _For Olberic_ , she thought, and loosed her arrow.

It soared through the air and embedded itself deep into the monster's eye. The beast let loose a blood-curdling screech, then crashed to the ground. Its body twitched once, twice, then was still.

H'aanit dropped her bow, then fell to her knees, shuddering out a breath. She forced herself to stand, and rushed back to Olberic's side, stumbling. He groaned in pain; his eyes shut.

"Olberic," she whispered frantically, clutching at him.  
  
"H'aanit..." he opened his eyes to look at her through a haze of pain. "Are you hurt?"

"Foolish man!" she admonished, tears streaming down her face. "Why didst thou act so witlessly??"

"Couldn't... let anything... _arrrgh_... happen to you..." he wheezed.

"Gods' teeth," H'aanit swore, her mind racing for what to do next. _Alfyn_ , she thought.

"Linde," H'aanit took the snow leopard's face in her hands, turning her to look directly into her eyes. "Go to Clearbrook. Finden Alfyn. Bringen him here." She kissed her companion on the head "Swiftly, Linde."

Linde nudged her nose to H'aanit's hand once, then turned and raced off towards the village. H'aanit watched her go with her heart in her throat. _Run, girl_ , she thought.

Turning back towards Olberic, she gently caressed his forehead and bent to kiss it. She then set to work examining his injury. The creature's claw had torn his surcoat, and it was beginning to grow dark with blood. Pulling out her pocket knife, she sliced the heavy fabric around the wound and pulled it back carefully. Olberic groaned. The front of his shoulder had a deep gouge in it, the edges red and raw. H'aanit took her waterskin and dribbled it over the wound, attempting to clean away the worst of the blood. She then pulled a clean shirt from Olberic's pack and tore off a strip to serve as a bandage. She applied it as gently as she could, putting pressure on the wound to staunch the flow of blood. She spoke quietly to Olberic while she worked, making certain that he remained conscious.

"Thou shouldst knowen that I can taken care of myself," she scolded him mildly. "Didst thou not consideren how I would haven felt had thou died taking a blow meant for me? I should never have forgiven thee."

"I..." he began, and coughed.

"Shhh..." she placed a finger over his lips. "Do not speaken. Saven thy strength."

He moaned, shaking his head. "Must... protect... King Alfred..." he whispered.

H'aanit's puzzlement immediately turned to dread. She felt Olberic's forehead with the back of her hand. It was warm to the touch. Too warm. She carefully pulled back the bandage, examining the wound once again. The edges of the torn skin had begun to turn a blueish black. H'aanit gasped.

"Poison," she spat. Her heart racing, she lay Olberic back onto the ground and attempted to make him comfortable. Then, she picked up her axe and approached the body of the creature. Lifting one of its hands, she examined its claw. She could see a drop of liquid beading at the end. She carefully sniffed at it, then abruptly pulled away. It smelled foul.

She closed her eyes, willing herself to remain calm. Olberic would gain nothing by her panicking. She reminded herself that Alfyn was on his way, that he would know what to do. Taking her axe, she hacked away at the claw, wedging the blade between the creature's scales until it came loose. She then wrapped it into her pouch, careful to avoid touching the poison.

Returning to Olberic's side, she took her waterskin and held it to his mouth. "Drinken," she encouraged softly, propping him up into her arms. He sputtered, then drank until he could no longer hold himself upright. Falling back against H'aanit, he gasped, closing his eyes.

"All will be well, my beloved," she told him, stroking his hair. "Alfyn will taken care of thee. Only stayen with me until then, yes?"

Olberic mumbled something she could not understand. She began to sing softly to him, to keep her mind distracted. She sang a lullaby from her village, the first thing to come to mind. _Please, Alfyn..._ she prayed.

Her prayers were soon answered. In the distance, she saw Linde's distinct silhouette come bounding towards her. Dimly, she could hear Alfyn's voice calling her name.

" _ALFYN!_ " she yelled, a note of hysteria in her voice. Linde pounced up to her and skidded to a halt, panting. "Good girl," H'aanit caressed her, tears in her eyes.

Alfyn came running towards them wearing his apothecary's satchel, with his friend Zeph in tow. "What happened?" he hastened to ask, then turned and saw the corpse of the beast that had felled Olberic.

"Egads!" he exclaimed. "What in blazes is _that?_ "

"It hath poisoned Olberic," she told him. "Please, thou must helpen him!" she pleaded.

"I'm on it," he assured her, kneeling next to her fallen knight. H'aanit showed him the wound. Lifting the dressing, Alfyn grimaced. "It's poison, alright..." He felt Olberic's forehead. "He's burnin' up. I can give him something for the fever, but we'll need to brew an antidote as soon as possible." He glanced at the sky, looking grim. "It's almost sundown. We need to get him back to the village before it gets dark."

He bid Zeph to go on ahead and begin work on the antidote. H'aanit grabbed Zeph's arm before he could race off, and pulled the monster's claw from her pack. "If thou needest a sample of the poison, I harvested this."

"This will help. Thank you, H'aanit." He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Alf and I will do everything we can." Nodding resolutely, he set off towards the village at a run.

Turning back towards Olberic, H'aanit saw that Alfyn was tilting a small vial to his mouth. "Come on, big guy, drink it up," he encouraged. Olberic drank the potion, then sighed heavily, sweat dripping down his face. Alfyn beckoned towards her.

"Help me lift him up," he told her, already wrapping Olberic's arm around his neck, being careful of her lover's wound as he did. H'aanit took Olberic's other side, and together they pulled him upright. They set off towards Clearbrook, half dragging Olberic in order to get him to move. Linde ran ahead of them, making sure that their path remained clear.

It was slow going, but they steadily pressed onward. Olberic groaned and mumbled deliriously, but managed to keep shuffling his feet forward with H'aanit's encouragement. The sun was dipping below the horizon as they reached the village, Linde waiting patiently by the door to Zeph's house. H'aanit let out a sigh of relief as they finally lay Olberic down onto the bed. Alfyn and Zeph then began busily tending to him, and H'aanit stood along the wall so as not to get in their way. She pushed at strands of her hair, wrung her hands, and finally began to pace back and forth as she waited for something, anything, to happen. Alfyn turned and, seeing her frantic worry, approached her.

"Hey," he said gently, laying his hand on her arm. "He's goin' to be okay. You did everything right while you were waitin' for me, and we brought him back to the village in time."

She let out a heavy sigh. "I trust thee. But I know not what to do with myself simply waiting." Her lip trembled and her eyes began filling with tears. "If something should go wrong, I...," a sob broke free from her.

Alfyn gathered her into his arms, letting her weep. "It's alright, H'aanit... I won't let anything happen to him," he assured her. "And it's Olberic we're talkin' about. Bastard's as tough as a stone. He'll pull through."

H'aanit giggled through her tears, hiccupping. Alfyn held her at arm's length and tilted his head at her. "Why don't you wait outside with Linde? I'll let you know just as soon as something changes. I promise." H'aanit reluctantly agreed and, casting one last longing look at Olberic, headed through the door.

Once outside, she leaned against the wall of the house and slid down to sit on the ground. Linde approached her and laid her furry head in H'aanit's lap. Absently stroking her friend's ears, H'aanit attempted to clear her mind by focusing on her breathing. In... out... in... out...

 _Olberic..._ her thoughts whispered.

Some time later, Alfyn found her sitting there still, her head in her hands.

"The antidote's workin'," he assured her. "He's sleepin' right now, but when he wakes, he should be himself again. That shoulder will take some time to heal, but he'll be back on his feet in no time." He smiled, and extended a hand to her. Taking it in her own, H'aanit rose to her feet.

"I cannot thanken thee enough, Alfyn," she exhaled with a sigh. "I owe both Zeph and thee a mug at the tavern. Nay, as many mugs as thou canst drinken."

"Aw, shucks, H'aanit," Alfyn replied, scratching the back of his neck. "There's no need to thank me. I was just helpin' out a friend." He thought a moment, then added, "But I guess I can't say no to a drink, since you're offerin'." He grinned sheepishly.

"'Tis a deal," H'aanit answered, returning his smile. She paused. "May I see him?" she asked, concern returning to her eyes.

"Of course," Alfyn replied, leading her back inside.

Alfyn was true to his word, and H'aanit found Olberic sleeping peacefully. Color was returning to his ashen face, and his bare chest rose and fell steadily with his every breath. H'aanit let out a sigh of relief as she approached the bedside. Careful not to wake him, she gently stroked Olberic's face, pushing his hair back from his forehead, fingers lightly tracing the scar there. _He wilst haven earned himself a new scar_ , she thought as she glanced at the fresh bandage covering his shoulder. She bent to softly kiss his lips, then turned back to Alfyn.

"Gosh, I forgot to ask if you were hurt in that fight," he said quietly. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Nay," she answered, shaking her head. "Nothing beyond bruised ribs and a twisted ankle. I am fine."

"Glad to hear it," he smiled. "You should get some sleep," he told her. "We can bring a cot in here if you'd like to stay with him."

"I would be most grateful for it," she replied, thanking him.

Settled into her cot next to Olberic, H'aanit found sleep to be elusive, despite her exhaustion. She caught herself staring at his sleeping profile, lit by the dim moonlight. Willing her eyes to close, she would jerk them open again every time he stirred. Finally, she fell into a fitful sleep, her dreams troubled.

* * *

H'aanit awoke the next morning upon hearing Olberic's voice.

"H'aanit?" he murmured. She sat upright and turned to see him gazing at her.

"Olberic…" she whispered, immediately climbing into bed next to him. She lay on his right side, careful to avoid his injured shoulder as she hugged him tightly.

"Where are we?" he asked, puzzled.

"Clearbrook," she answered. "Alfyn tended to thy wounds... thou wast poisoned."

"The creature..." he replied grimly.

"Defeated," she told him, "by my arrow through its eye."

"Impressive, my love..." he smiled at her, stroking her arm.

"Olberic," she scolded him, "what wast thou _thinking_ leaping in front of that beast as thou didst? Dost thou value thy life so little?"

"No, dearest..." he shook his head, "it is only that I value your life more highly than my own."

H'aanit closed her eyes, frustration and affection both at war in her heart. _That man..._

"Foolishness," she finally replied. "And if thou had died?"

"I would rest easy knowing you were safe." His tone brooked no argument.

H'aanit sighed. "Then we aren at an impasse. But thou shouldst be most grateful that thou didst _not_ die... as am I," she confessed, her love for him shining through in her eyes.

"Just so," he reassured her. "I owe Alfyn much, that he allowed me the chance to continue being with the one that I cherish above all else."

H'aanit could not stop herself. She leaned in to kiss him passionately, twin tears running down her cheeks. Olberic held her tightly with his right arm, his kiss for her equally fervent. They had to break off when a chance movement had Olberic grunting in pain.

"Thy shoulder..." H'aanit's voice was full of concern. "Shalle I fetchen Alfyn?"

"That is not necessary," Olberic assured her, "though I suppose further exertion will needs must wait until I am recovered. Most unfortunate..." he sighed longingly. H'aanit gave him a smirk.

Alfyn did eventually come in to check on his patient. He changed Olberic's dressing and observed that the wound was healing well.

"You have my undying gratitude, Alfyn," Olberic told the apothecary. "When I am well, I shall take you to the tavern and will gladly pay for as many pints as you wish."

Alfyn guffawed. "Well, seein' as H'aanit made the same offer, I'm thinkin' that the two of you are aimin' to get me well and truly drunk!" Olberic's hearty laugh was cut short with a wince, as his shoulder protested.

"Easy now," Alfyn said. "You'll need more rest before we can think about goin' out for drinks. Zeph says you're welcome to stay here as long as you need to."

"Give him my thanks," Olberic answered, nodding.

* * *

Indeed, they stayed at Zeph's house for a few days longer, until Olberic was able to stand and walk on his own. He then insisted that he and H'aanit could let a room at the inn, not wanting to keep Zeph and his sister out of their home any longer. He would even have been prepared to set out again, but H'aanit would hear nothing of it. They would remain in Clearbrook until Olberic's injury was healed, and that was that.

Alfyn changed his bandage daily, cleaning the wound and checking for signs of infection. Olberic was told in no uncertain terms that he was to avoid any activity that would put strain on his shoulder, but that gentle exercise would nonetheless be beneficial. And so, he and H'aanit took walks around the village, and sat and talked for long hours to pass the time. H'aanit had asked Alfyn if he would teach her some basic uses for medicinal plants (she hoped that if a similar situation ever occurred in which a loved one was ill, she would have the knowledge to be more helpful) and so the three of them went out looking for herbs together. Being reunited with one of their erstwhile friends also afforded much opportunity for reminiscing about their travels together. Though Olberic chafed at not being able to use a sword, he was nonetheless enjoying his time spent in good company.

Alfyn did finally take them up on their offer of a night at the tavern. He suggested that Olberic go easy on the drink himself, for the sake of his injury, which was continuing to heal. H'aanit, in solidarity, agreed to limit herself to a mug or two as well. Under no such restrictions, Alfyn imbibed well past the point to which Olberic would have indulged in on a good day. The young apothecary seemed to hold his drink surprisingly well. The three of them shared in much laughter that night.

It was Olberic's turn to half drag Alfyn home at the end of the night, once the ale finally caught up to him. Leaving their friend curled up in bed, already snoring before they had shut his door, Olberic and H'aanit returned to their room at the inn.

Closing the door behind him, Olberic then drew H'aanit close, indulging himself in a slow kiss. She hummed in appreciation and rested her hands on his hips. He finished off the kiss with a soft peck to her forehead.

"How is thy shoulder feeling?" she asked.

"Stiff," he replied, "but better." He sighed, "I am growing tired of inactivity. I must admit I feel useless without a sword in my hand."

H'aanit regarded him from the corner of her eye. "Perhaps I should teachen thee to cook, so that thou canst be of some use."

"Ah, so you agree that I am useless, then?" he teased her.

She scoffed. "Thou knowest my meaning." Her gaze turned serious. "Olberic... thou art more than a sword arm. I know that thou thinkests of thyself as a protector, and indeed, thou art adept in that role... But thou art also kind, and nurturing. Thy presence be a blessing to those who love and dependen upon thee. Myself, most of all..."

Her words brought a tightening to his throat, and tears pricked the backs of his eyes. He squeezed her tighter.

"I love thee, Olberic Eisenberg," she attested, full of sincerity, "with all my heart. Never thinken that not being able to swingen a sword diminisheth thee in my eyes. For nothing can."

Olberic was at a loss for words. His sweet, dearest H'aanit, who always claimed such clumsiness with words, had brought him to the edge of tears with her earnest eloquence. He was not certain he deserved such an exceptional woman as she.

Where words failed him, he hoped that actions would suffice. He leaned in slowly and kissed her, pouring all of his love for her into the gesture. She returned his affection in kind, clutching him against herself as if she would never let go. He yearned to sweep her into his arms and carry her to their bed, so that he could make love to her as passionately as she deserved. He cursed his injury, that it would deny him the perfect conclusion to such a significant moment. H'aanit, however, did not seem willing to let the opportunity be lost.

She pulled him to the bed and bid him lay on his back. Taking her time, she undressed him, kissing his skin as she went. Then, she removed her own clothing and climbed onto his hips. She leaned down to kiss his chest gently, then moved to his lips once again. She teased his mouth seductively with her tongue until he felt himself grown hard beneath her. Feeling that he was ready, she moved her hand down between them and grasped his manhood, maneuvering it to sink into her depths. He gasped as she began to rock her hips back and forth slowly, grinding atop him. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes, he clutched at her hips in both of his hands, urging her on. She took her time, seeming to savor every moment of their physical connection with no urgency for it to end. It was the most profoundly intimate experience Olberic had ever had.

They continued like this for some time, gazing into one another's eyes, seeing reflected in them the intensity of the other's emotions. Eventually, their lovemaking became more urgent, H'aanit frantically undulating atop him, eager for release. He moved his hand between her thighs to help her along, stroking her firmly until she cried out in ecstasy. It was so impossibly provocative that he began to thrust from beneath her, holding onto her hips as he drove himself into her again and again, his aching shoulder be damned. Moments later, he gasped as he reached his climax, and H'aanit collapsed onto his chest. They both lay there panting as they recovered.

They quietly lay still, Olberic stroking H'aanit's hair as she rested upon him. His heart clenched with emotion that he could not keep to himself.  
  
"H'aanit..." he began, "I cannot express how much your words mean to me. And I know not how to make you understand the depths of my love for you."

"Thou needest say nothing, Olberic. I know that thou lovests me. I can feele it," she assured him.

"Nevertheless," he sighed, "I want you to know that... when I knowingly took a blow for you, heedless of my own safety... it was because I realized in that moment that I could no longer imagine my life without you in it." He wrapped his arms around her. "If something had happened to you, I would not have been able to continue. You now, more than anything, are my reason for being."

H'aanit shuddered a sigh, and he felt her warm tears on his skin. She stretched herself against him, reaching for his mouth with an ardent kiss. They lay together in silence, all the words in their hearts having already been said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that it would more accurately be venom and not poison in this situation, but for the sake of flow and video game-logic I went with poison anyway. If a pedant like me can get passed the inaccuracy, hopefully my readers can too ;)


	4. Chapter 4

The day came when Olberic's wound was sufficiently healed for them to continue on their journey. They both embraced Alfyn appreciatively, thanking him again for all he had done for them, and urging him travel to visit them in S'warkii whenever he wished. He assured them he would, and stood smiling with tears in the corners of his eyes as he waved them off.

The Riverlands gave way to the Cliftlands, the terrain becoming rockier and steeper. As they made their way up mountain paths, they decided against stopping in Bolderfall - with all the time they had spent in Clearbrook, H'aanit did not wish to delay her return home any longer. They would extend an invitation to Therion to visit them once they arrived, if he so wished.

Finally, the mountains gave way to forest, and H'aanit felt the peace of returning to her home. She inhaled deeply, savoring the familiar scents of the Dark Wood. She recounted her childhood to Olberic as they journeyed through the trees, pointing out the place where she had hunted her first stag, and showed him her favorite pool to swim in. By the time they reached S'warkii, her cheeks hurt from smiling.

Hand in hand, they stepped into the village, H'aanit's eyes aglow with the joy she felt bursting in her heart. She cheerfully called out a greeting to each villager she saw, and they excitedly bid her welcome back, rushing over to hear of her travels. She introduced Olberic, no longer shy at telling others of her romance with him. Indeed, she was brimming with pride as he finally met those she called family.

Their greetings made, they sought out Z'aanta, unsurprisingly finding him at the tavern, mug in hand. Her master rose in surprise at the sight of them. "H'aanit, my girl!" he exclaimed, a grin splitting his face, "thou hast finally comen back!" He rushed over to hug her fondly.

He turned to Olberic. "And Sir Olberic as well! Thou art most welcome to our home." He extended an arm; Olberic instead pulled him into an embrace.

"Z'aanta... I cannot thank you enough for your words in Stonegard those many months ago." He released her master, laying a hand to the older man's shoulder. "It is because of you that H'aanit and I are now together. I assure you that I could want nothing more from this life than to love and protect her." H'aanit felt tears pricking her eyes at the scene, her heart full of affection for both her master and her lover.

Z'aanta's mouth hung open, and for a moment he said nothing. "Aye?" he finally asked. "I admit... I have no recollection of such a conversation..."

H'aanit and Olberic both regarded him in shock. "Master..." she breathed, "Truly? Thou rememberest _nothing_ of what thou said?"

He scratched his head sheepishly. "I am afraid 'tis so..." he confessed. "Was there perhaps drink involved?" he mused. He then turned serious. "In any case, I can plainly see that the two of you aren most happy together. My heart is gleeful to hear of it." He clapped Olberic on the back. "I am glad that my words of wisdom madest thou realizen thy endearment for my prentice. Thou art truly a man deserving of as fine a woman as she."

H'aanit and Olberic looked at one another incredulously, and then broke into helpless laughter.

* * *

Though it hardly seemed possible for Olberic, spending time with H'aanit in her element only deepened his feelings for her. He had never seen her alive with such joy as he did since they had returned to her home, and witnessing her profound happiness made his heart feel at peace. She insisted that he allow her to teach him use of the bow; the incident outside of Clearbrook had convinced her that he needed to also make use of a ranged weapon, so that he need not 'charge foolishly into danger' in order to protect those he cared for. He agreed, but with the caveat that she also permit him to teach her the sword. In fact, he inquired around the village to see whether any of the young hunters would also be interested in lessons. Before long, he had his hands full training some of H'aanit's younger pupils, as well as a few seasoned hunters who had never had occasion to use a blade.

H'aanit herself was his best student, of course, and he found sparring with her most enjoyable. Seeing her flushed and with a sheen of sweat from the exertion reminded him of other pleasant activities that they might indulge in, and their lessons were often immediately followed by a heated liaison, leaving them both exhausted and breathless. Likewise, H'aanit seemed to find him particularly attractive when he was practicing what she taught him of the bow. She criticized his aim, but complimented him on his form... as well as the way his muscles rippled when he drew back the bowstring. Half the time he suspected he might be missing his target purely due to her teasing. She even insisted that he practice shirtless, so that she may better 'judge his technique'.

He had also begun writing letters to Philip since their arrival in S'warkii, as he didn't want the lad to think himself forgotten. He wrote of their journey (playing down the severity of his injury sustained in the Riverlands, so as not to worry the boy) and asked about Philip's training. One evening as he and H'aanit sat having a drink at the tavern, a young messenger arrived bearing two missives for him. "Sir Olberic Eisenberg?" the youth asked, seemingly star-struck at meeting the Unbending Blade of Hornburg in the flesh. Olberic nodded, and the messenger handed the letters over to him, bowing and excusing himself, red-faced and stumbling into a chair on his way out the door.

Olberic first opened the letter from Philip, the lad's unsophisticated hand instantly recognizable. He smiled as he read, recounting the boy's words to H'aanit, who was glad for the news of him. Breaking the seal on the second letter, he scanned its contents, then placed it in his pouch, keeping his expression neutral.

"What of the other letter?" H'aanit wondered, curious.

"Hm?" he answered, feigning disinterest. "Oh, it is nothing. Just a response to an inquiry I made whilst we were in Clearbrook."

"An inquiry?" she asked, waiting for him to elaborate. "Concerning...?"

He smirked. "Concerning a matter that I wish to keep to myself for the nonce, dearest."

"Well..." she answered, "if thou wanted to pique my curiosity, consideren it piqued. I wonder... if my eyes did not deceiven me, was that not the crest of the Royal Academy of Atlasdam impressed into the wax? Could thy inquiry perhaps haven been made to our good friend Professor Albright?"

Olberic's eyes widened. Damn, but she was clever. "Did I somehow miss Cyrus giving you lessons on investigating a mystery? Because if so, you took to his teachings admirably."

H'aanit said nothing, only regarding him with a self-satisfied smile.

"If you must know... yes, the letter is from Cyrus. However, I will _not_ be sharing its contents with you at this time," he insisted.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Because..." he shrugged, "it's a surprise."

She scoffed. "Thou shouldst know that I do not liken surprises."

"This one I suspect, and hope, you will like," he assured her. "Now, no more questions, my love. Shall we retire for the night?"

Despite his best efforts, in the coming days H'aanit's curiosity would not be sated, and she continued to probe him about this mysterious surprise of his. He took to distracting her with kisses every time she asked, and he soon suspected that she was beginning to question him purely for this desired outcome.

Finally, the day came when a messenger arrived seeking out Olberic, carrying a long, wrapped bundle on his back. Luckily, H'aanit was out training her pupils in the Dark Wood at the time, so Olberic was able to abscond with his parcel with her being none the wiser. He thanked the messenger, handing over a heavy coin purse and clapping the man on the back. He hid the bundle beneath their bed, and waited for H'aanit's return.

He did not immediately speak to her of the package's arrival, and they went about their day normally, though Olberic found himself with his nerves on edge while he waited for the right time to bring up the subject. After their evening meal, he revealed that her surprise was ready. H'aanit's brows rose in curiosity.

"Finally!" she sighed; her impatience clear in her tone.

Smiling, he led her by the hand back to her house, and bid her sit on the bed and close her eyes while he retrieved the parcel from underneath it. Laying the bundle in her outstretched hands, he gave her permission to look.

H'aanit opened her eyes and regarded the wrapped object with interest. She pulled back the cloth covering to reveal a length of wood seamlessly combined with what appeared to be bone.

"A bowstave?" she asked, running her hand along its length. "This looketh to be the finest yew... but what of the bone?"

"You are correct," he surmised. "It is indeed yew, fused with dragonbone by magical means."

She held out the bowstave and tested its weight and flexibility.

"Its resistance be ideal..." she observed, reverently stroking the stave. "This will maken a fine bow. Nay, the finest bow I have ever seen."

She looked up at him, gratitude lighting up her face as she smiled. He felt a swelling of pride in his chest.

"To what occasion dost thou thinken me deserving of such a gift?" she asked incredulously.

He sat next to her on the bed and took her hand in his.

"H'aanit..." he began, stomach fluttering with nerves. "When I set out on my journey from Cobbleston so long ago, I knew not what I would find, save that I was looking for answers. I was a broken man, lost after the fall of his kingdom." Her eyes, filled with tenderness, searched his as she listened.

"Though I did find the answers I was seeking, I was not expecting to find so much more... In my good fortune, my journey led me to not only self-discovery, but friendship...," he squeezed her hand, "...and love."

She looked at him with such emotion that he had trouble finding his words again. Inhaling, he continued. "Our time together has been most precious to me. You have become intermingled in my life in such a way that I no longer think of it as simply my life... but _our_ life. And it is a life that I look forward to living more and more each day, when I awaken to find you blessedly in my arms. I could not be a more fortunate man than to be graced with such a woman as you to share my every moment with."

Tears were shining in H'aanit's eyes. Drawing a shaking breath, Olberic flooded all of his sincerity into one request; "My dearest H'aanit… would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

H'aanit seemed lost for words. Olberic's heart raced as he waited for her response. Finally, she smiled at him as a tear trickled down her cheek. "The honor would be mine. Yes, Olberic… I shalle gladly taken thee as my husband."

He embraced her fiercely and desperately kissed her, then sighed with relief as he held her head cradled against his shoulder. Wrapped in each other's arms, they gently rocked from side to side on the bed while tears streamed down their faces, full of emotion that they could not contain.

* * *

When it came to making plans for their wedding, H'aanit and Olberic agreed that they did not wish for a large, elaborate affair. They preferred a simple gathering of those closest to them. Yet, since their friends were scattered across Orsterra, it would take some time before all could arrive in S'warkii.

They were also in agreement about asking Ophilia to conduct the ceremony. Though neither of them held particularly strong religious views, it would be meaningful to them to have a close friend preside over their union.

While they were waiting for the day to arrive, the village was abuzz with preparations. Try as they may to explain that they wanted to keep the occasion simple, excitement was in the air and the villagers all wanted to participate in making their wedding day special. Some concessions had to be made for the sake of avoiding disappointing the residents. Before they knew it, not only was there to be a feast and dancing, but an archery contest as well. H'aanit agreed to the idea, if only because she hoped to win the competition herself.

Eventually, their guests began to arrive in twos and threes. First to the village were Ophilia and Primrose, who excitedly embraced H'aanit and began asking all kinds of questions about the wedding. What would she wear? Did she want to style her hair up atop her head, or loose around her shoulders? H'aanit confessed that she had not thought of all these details, and her friends laughed and ushered her off to make a plan of attack. She was reminded of how the women of Cobbleston had taken it upon themselves to pamper her upon her arrival there, yet she found herself smiling and realized that in this case, she truly did not mind.

Next to arrive was Alfyn, with Therion in tow. The apothecary's smile was broad as he greeted his friends once again, confessing that he had suspected when they left him in Clearbrook weeks prior that he would next be seeing them at their wedding. "You only just figured that out?" Therion mocked him. The thief insisted that he had known for months that a proposal was inevitable. For some reason H'aanit could not fathom, that comment sent Olberic into gales of laughter.

They were soon joined by Cyrus and Tressa, the former inquiring whether H'aanit had been satisfied with her engagement gift, and explaining the particulars of his research into bow designs after Olberic had asked for his help. He then launched into a lecture about the properties of dragonbone, and how he had found historical examples of its uses in weaponry, explaining that it can only be coaxed into the proper shape using magically-enhanced methods, which themselves were a fascinating topic... Tressa simply threw her arms around Olberic and asked him where she might find some food.

When the guests from Cobbleston arrived, the joy on Olberic's face was infectious. Philip ran into the village like his life depended on it, loudly yelling _Sir Olberic!_ and leaving his mother Rose and H'aanit's friend Myrna far behind him in his excitement. Olberic scooped the lad up into his arms and spun him through the air, their laughter ringing through the village. Philip seemed smug as he declared "I _knew_ that you and H'aanit were goin' to get married! Didn't I, sir Olberic!" Catching up to the boy, Rose and Myrna warmly embraced first Olberic then H'aanit, offering them both their heartfelt congratulations.

Finally, their guest list was complete with the arrival of Susanna, as well as Natalia, who was accompanied by Erhardt. Natalia explained that upon running into Erhardt on the road and realizing they were going to the same wedding, Erhardt had taken it upon himself to place her under his protection. When H'aanit worriedly asked Susanna if she had traveled alone all the way from Stillsnow, the old woman smiled and told her that Alaic had escorted her, and was waiting for her in Flamesgrace when she was ready to return.

"Why did he not choosen to continue on and attenden the wedding?" H'aanit wondered aloud. Primrose, standing nearby, giggled into her hand, and Susanna shot her a meaningful look, her mouth crooked into a half-smile.

The village was now bursting at the seams with people. The inn was fully occupied with all the wedding guests, most of them sharing three or four to a room. A clearing in the woods near the village was being readied for the ceremony, and nearly all of the preparations were complete. The day before the wedding was to take place, H'aanit was beginning to feel anxious; of course, she looked forward to marrying Olberic with all her heart, but she did not relish being the center of attention amongst so many guests. She reminded herself that they were all people she cared about, who were there to share in their happiness and celebrate their union.

"It will be _our_ day, dearest," Olberic gently reassured her when she expressed her doubts. "You need not worry yourself over anything other than enjoying it."

"Thou speakests the truth," she admitted. "On the morrow, I shalle endeavor to thinken only of my love for thee... and perhaps of winning that archery contest," she added with a smirk.

He laughed and enfolded her into his arms.

* * *

The day of the wedding dawned bright and clear. The guests had gathered in the clearing at the appointed time, murmuring in hushed tones as they waited for the ceremony to begin. At the far end of the clearing, a long white cloth had been draped between two trees and festooned with flowers, and a twelve-armed candelabrum was positioned before it. Olberic stood at the head of the gathering next to Ophilia, with Z'aanta opposite him, as they waited for H'aanit. His bride's master smiled at him and gave him a wink, no doubt seeing on Olberic's face the nervousness he was feeling in his stomach. Ophilia had confided in him that he would not believe how beautiful H'aanit looked when he saw her, and he was eager for that moment to arrive.

Finally, a hush settled over the assembled with the arrival of the bride. H'aanit appeared at the other end of the clearing with Linde by her side. Her dress was of simple cream linen, yet finely cut, and soft fur cuffs were attached to its fitted sleeves at her wrists. It was tailored to her figure perfectly, and her skirts flowed softly with each step she took. She wore her hair unbound, adorned only with wildflowers which she had tucked around her head. Her new bow, a symbol of their devotion to one another, was hanging from her silver belt. Her eyes shone, and her lips were slightly parted. She looked utterly radiant.

Olberic's throat clenched as he watched her making her way towards him. She held his gaze, with no apparent notice for the wedding guests gathered around her. He was struck, not for the first time, with how extraordinarily lucky he was.

When she at least arrived to face him, Olberic could not have spoken a word had he wished to. She took his breath away, and all he could do was to take both of her hands in his own. There was not a sound to be heard but the birds chirping in the trees around them.

Smiling fondly at both of them, Ophilia spoke, and the ceremony began.

* * *

H'aanit was nearly in a daze. She could not stop smiling as she looked at Olberic. He was so incredibly handsome, standing tall in a dark waistcoat over a snowy white shirt, a silk cravat tied around his neck. He looked at her with such love in his eyes that she wished she could read his thoughts. She suspected that they reflected her own; pure, unadulterated joy at the prospect of finally being wed to her beloved. She had to force herself to focus on Ophilia's words, lest she miss her cue.

When at last the cleric asked their consent to wed them, a tear rolled down H'aanit's face as she whispered, "...Yes...," Olberic similarly overcome in his assent. They turned to blow the candles out together, clasping each other's hand tightly as they made their vow to the twelve gods.

"It is with great pleasure," Ophilia intoned, "that I announce that Olberic and H'aanit are now bound together in the sacrament of marriage. May the Sacred Flame forever guide them on their path." She smiled broadly at them as they embraced, the guests clapping and cheering their joy.

Hand in hand, they turned to look at their friends. Alfyn and Tressa stood with their arms around each other, weeping openly. Therion tried to conceal a half-smile, but his eyes could not hide the spark of happiness that was there. Primrose and Cyrus looked at each other and grinned, clapping their hands enthusiastically. Philip let out a _whoop!_ and Rose ruffled her son's hair, smiling at his mischief.

H'aanit and Olberic walked together through the clearing, returning to the village as husband and wife.

* * *

As the guests returned to S'warkii, it was time for the celebration to begin. Tables full of food and drink had been laid out on the green, and all helped themselves heartily. H'aanit and Olberic were given a seat of honor, and their friends took turns congratulating them. The air of merriment was palpable and all shared in the joy of the newly married couple.

Once everyone had had their fill of food, Z'aanta stood to address the assembled.

"Friends! As one who thinketh of the bride as a father doth to his daughter, allowen me to thank all of you for being here today." His voice was loud and boisterous as he continued, "I have watched H'aanit growen from a girl into a splendid hunter, as well as an admirable woman. 'Tis with great pride that I welcomen Sir Olberic into my family. It be my hope that together with him, H'aanit continue to blossom and achieven her full potential in life."

H'aanit was struck by the beauty of Z'aanta's words. She could not recall ever hearing her master be quite so eloquent, save when boasting of his own deeds.

Before she had finished her thought, he continued, "I expect that in the future the two of them might achieven fine feats of bravery together. May their hunts be ever successful, such as mine haven always been. Much like the time I tracked a fierce manticore through the Sunlands. Aye, the beast was elusive, but within days I founden it hiding in a cavern near Wellspring. It putteth up a fight, but was not prepared for the onslaught that I-" he was forcibly cut off as Natalia came and dragged him away. H'aanit covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to contain her laughter, and Olberic chuckled softly at her side.

Taking the opportunity as a cue to make his own speech, Cyrus now rose. "Allow me to also express my gratitude at being here today to witness this momentous occasion," he began with a flourish. "I have had the privilege of traveling with both Olberic and H'aanit and aiding them in their respective endeavors, as they have aided me in mine. I found them to be worthy companions, and fighters of more than considerable skill. It gives me great joy to see that our adventures have also spurred them into now finding fulfillment in a life shared together, as one." The wedding guests began to applaud the sentiment, but Cyrus held up a hand, signaling that he was not yet finished. "I also had the honor of being involved in the procurement of Sir Olberic's engagement gift to his lady love; the fine bow we can see resting upon her shapely hip, which she will surely use in a dazzling display during the archery contest. When I received Olberic's letter requesting his aid in acquiring a bow of such quality as to be deserving of H'aanit's skill, I set to work in my research. I dimly remembered a reference to dragonbone weapons being unsurpassed in their strength without also being brittle, and so thought that such a material should make an excellent weapon for our brave huntress to wield. And so I headed to the Royal Academy's library to- Yes, Alfyn, can I help you with something?" he trailed off as Alfyn led him away from the guests.

Olberic covered his face with his hand, his shoulders shaking with mirth, and H'aanit could only shake her head as the scene unfolded.

Delicately clearing her throat, Primrose now stood. "If I may..." she began. "I am not normally one for speeches, but felt that if any occasion is deserving of one, this is it." She smiled at H'aanit before continuing. "When I first met H'aanit, I found myself worrying for her. She seemed to know nothing of men," Primrose smiled, winking at H'aanit, who felt herself blush, "and I was concerned that some sliver-tongue scoundrel would eventually come by and take advantage of her innocence. I often shared advice with her, in hopes that I could prevent her from knowing that kind of heartbreak." Now Primrose shifted her gaze to Olberic. "It was when I learned that it was Olberic who H'aanit fancied that my worry for her disappeared. For what man but one so honorable, so gallant, and so kind as he could hope to be deserving of my friend's heart?" H'aanit heard Olberic shudder out a breath at Prim's words.

Her speech continued, "I once asked H'aanit what she looked for in a man. After floundering for a bit," she smirked at H'aanit, "...she told me someone strong. Stronger than her." She turned again towards Olberic, "Though I knew that physically Olberic fit the description, as not many men would, mind you!" she paused as the guests chuckled, "seeing them together, it occurred to me that he also had a different kind of strength. A strength of character, and of wisdom. And I knew that despite her occasional guilelessness, H'aanit now had someone whose strength she could lean on, in all of the ways she needed. And that from his strength, she would gain her own." Primrose lifted her mug, "And so I ask that you join me in toasting our newly joined friends. May their new life together continue to be an adventure that they will forever cherish." The guests erupted into cheers and applause as Primrose nodded. Olberic wiped at his eyes, and H'aanit rushed over to embrace her friend tightly. "Thanken thee, Primrose," she told her, sniffing back her tears. Primrose hugged her in return. "I meant every word, H'aanit. I'm so, _so_ happy for you."

It seemed that no one else thought themselves equal to Primrose in speechcraft, as she was the last to volunteer her words to the crowd. Returning to the guests with a mug of ale in hand, Z'aanta declared that it was now time for the archery contest to begin. H'aanit rubbed her hands together eagerly and winked at Olberic. She was looking forward to testing out her new bow.

* * *

It came as no surprise to Olberic when his new wife won the archery contest. Indeed, it was only fitting since it was her wedding day. He hoped that the other participants had not decided to go easy on her and let her win, but he knew she was skilled enough to earn her victory, so he wasn't overly concerned. In fact, he had been more worried that she would be too restricted by the tight sleeves of her wedding dress to draw her bow properly, but it seemed she had instructed her seamstress to leave extra room in the back and shoulder areas for just this reason. She was glowing with pride as she claimed her victory, and she thanked Olberic again for her bow, suggesting that the weapon itself may have given her an edge over the competition.

The contest had been in the same clearing where they had held the ceremony, targets set up at the far edge of the forest. As they now returned to the village proper, they saw that the tables of food had been cleared away to make room for dancing. A small group of musicians were gathered near the tavern, tuning their instruments. A cheer rose for the bride and groom, followed by a cheer for the bride's triumph with her bow. Once the guests were settled in the village again, the musicians took up their instruments and began playing a slow melody for the newlyweds to dance to.

Olberic held H'aanit close as they swayed together, her head on his chest and eyes closed. The other guests and the village almost seemed to blur around them, as if they were alone in all the world. He was hard-pressed to think of a moment when he had felt happier than he did now. H'aanit. His wife. He squeezed her tighter against him and breathed in the scent of her hair. It was mingled with the wildflowers she wore, and he thought that for as long as he lived, he would never forget that scent.

The moment ended as the music did, and the musicians resumed with a livelier tune that soon had the rest of the guests joining them. Olberic smiled as he saw Primrose attempting to teach Cyrus to dance; the scholar had such a look of determination on his face that it was almost comical, but he was putting in a good effort. H'aanit then pointed out Alfyn and Ophilia speaking in hushed tones by the tavern; Alfyn was offering the young cleric a flower, and Ophilia's face blushed a delicate pink. Olberic chuckled, pleased to see their friends enjoying themselves, including Tressa and Therion who had found where the food had been put away and were busily stuffing their mouths full.

The revelry continued well into the night. When at last the guests had all found their beds, Olberic and H'aanit were left alone on the green. Though the music had long since ended, the newlyweds continued to sway back and forth in each other's arms, as if to a tune that only they could hear.

"I wish this night would not end," H'aanit whispered.

Olberic stroked her hair. "End it must, but the next night need not be any different. Tomorrow, you shall still be my wife, and I your husband. And every day from now on, we shall have the memories of this day to remind us that we chose one another. And so I will cherish those memories until my last breath."

H'aanit regarded him tenderly, then her eyes were suddenly full of amusement. "Perhaps thou art truly the silver-tongued scoundrel that Primrose warned me of."

Olberic threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh, H'aanit…" he murmured as he caressed her cheek. "I confess, I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"And I with thee," H'aanit replied, smiling.

"If you wish it, I should very much like to sweep you into my arms and carry you to bed, so that I may make love to you until the sun rises," he told her in a low voice.

"I should liken that very much," she confirmed with a kiss. "But first... there is something I have been meaning to tellen thee. I have a surprise of my own."

"Is that so?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, though thou wilst also needs must wait to receiven it, just as I waited for thy surprise for me," she told him with a cryptic smile.

"And why is that, my love?" he inquired.

"Because..." she teased, then turned serious, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight, "because... I believe I am carrying thy child."

Olberic was dumbfounded.

"A child...? Truly?" he whispered.

"I am not yet certain, but... I believe it be so..." She smiled with such pure happiness that her face could scarcely contain it.

Olberic's heart was near to bursting with joy. "Oh, my love..." he whispered, and kissed her soundly.

They lay together that night, making love and making plans, until H'aanit was fast asleep curled up against him, and Olberic reflected upon his life. To think of where his journey had begun, to where he was now... with a wife, and a child on the way. He had found more purpose than he had ever dared hope for when he first asked himself the question of why he swung his blade. All doubts he had harbored had long since been chased from his heart, and he had visions of a bright future ahead of him. A future with H'aanit by his side... a future where he was not only a warrior and a protector... but a husband and father as well. He dimly remembered the gnawing hole left in his heart when Hornburg had fallen and his king had been slain, and he marveled that the life he had managed to build for himself since then had left him so fulfilled as to not only heal that hole, but fill his heart beyond its previous capacity with joy and love. He sighed, content, stroking H'aanit's shoulder lightly as he watched the sunrise through the window. A new day was dawning, and with it a new chapter in his life. In _their_ life.

He was more than ready.

_Fin_


End file.
